Major Jasper Whitlock
by prunelle05
Summary: Après qu'Edward m'avait quitté seule dans les bois parce que selon lui je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui et que je n'étais juste qu'un animal de compagnie, j'ai eu comment dire une mauvaise passe après cela je décidais de tout recommencer. courte hist.


_**titre Major Jasper Whitlock**_

**Chapitre 1**

Point de vue de Bella :

J'étais devant la baie vitrée de ma maison au Texas en pensant aux dernières années passées dont ma rencontre avec Lucy.

Après qu'Edward m'avait quitté seule dans les bois parce que selon lui je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui et que je n'étais juste qu'un animal de compagnie, j'ai eu comment dire une mauvaise passe c'est-à-dire que j'ai eu une mini dépression pendant quelques mois.

Je me réveilla un matin de cette phase où je n'étais qu'un zombi et décidais donc d'avancer dans ma vie afin de devenir heureuse, c'est pour cette raison qu'après l'obtention de mon diplôme du lycée de Forks que je décidais de partir dans une nouvelle ville pour tout recommencer et pour aussi aller à l'Université il me fallait un endroit qui était complètement différent de Forks c'est-à-dire qui ne soit pas trop vert et pluvieux. Je voulais un endroit où les vampires se faisaient rare c'est pourquoi je décidais que ma nouvelle vie débuterait vers un endroit ensoleillé et chaud. Je décidais donc le Texas. Partir me fut difficile bien sur car je devais laisser mon père, Charlie Swan mais cependant il comprit bien vite mon besoin de sortir de cette ville où j'eus énormément de souffrance, il comprit également que je devais changer d'environnement pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Je me mis donc bientôt en route vers ma nouvelle destination, mon nouveau chez moi à bord de ma nouvelle mustang noire, mon nouveau bébé car mon pauvre camion Chevrolet rouge n'allait jamais survivre à un aussi long voyage c'est pourquoi je la laissai chez mon père pour qu'il en prenne soin.

Mes années d'Université se passèrent vite malgré le nombre d'années, il n'y eut aucun problème. Je me spécialisai en histoire et littérature pour ainsi devenir historienne et romancière. Pour mon premier roman je voulu faire des recherches sur la guerre sécession qui débuta le 12 avril 1861 et se termina le 9 avril 1865 dans le sud des Etats Unis. C'est donc ainsi que je demandai conseil à mon professeur d'histoire afin de pouvoir définir sur qu'elle personne clé de cette bataille je pourrais écrire, celui-ci me suggéra d'écrie mon livre sur un personnage clé de cette époque c'est-à-dire le plus jeune Major que le pays ait connu le Major Jasper Whitlock. Je dis bien le plus jeune parce que ce jeune homme s'est engagé dans l'armée confédérée en disant qu'il avait vingt ans qu'en fait il en avait dix-sept en réalité. C'est donc ainsi que je commençais mes recherches et que je découvris qu'il restait encore un descendant Whitlock qui vivait justement au Texas à quelques kilomètres de là où j'habitais moi-même et donc je rencontrai très vite Lucy Whiltlock une arrière- arrière- petite nièce car le Major ne fut jamais marié et n'eut aucun enfant. Lucy est sa dernière descendante, elle a la soixantaine, une femme avec des cheveux couleur blond-miel, les yeux bleus-gris, un nez droit et une mâchoire carrée.

Une femme très agréable avec qui j'ai appris à m'entendre et que j'admire la façon qu'elle raconte ses histoires de famille. La façon dont ces histoires sont parvenues de génération en génération depuis plus de cent ans est formidable et merveilleux.

En ce moment nous étions dans un restaurant situé dans la ville de Huston en train de diner, je mangeais tout en écoutant une des histoires de Lucy concernant le Major Whitlock quand soudain Lucy s'arrêta de parler et se figea.

_**« Moi : Lucy ça ne va pas ? Que se passe t-il ? »**_

_**« Lucy : Ce n'est pas possible… il est mort depuis plus de 100ans ! »**_

_**« Moi : Lucy de quoi parlez-vous ? »**_

_**« Lucy : Jeune Bella, je l'ai vue, je le jure. »**_

_**« Moi : Mais de qui parlez vous dites moi ? »**_

_**« Lucy : Je viens de voir une apparition du Major Jasper Whitlock ! »**_

Cela dit je me retournai mais bien évidement il n'y avait personne. Serait-il possible que le Major Jasper Whitlock soit devenu un vampire cela pourrait expliquer certaine chose comme cette apparition étrange et furtive.

_**« Moi : Avez vous une photo du Major Jasper Whitlock par hasard ? Ainsi je pourrais en mettre dans mon livre. Bien entendu je te redonnerais les photos que vous m'avez si gentiment prêtées. Pour vous remerciez de ce geste je vous dessinerez un tableau avec le Major et d'autres personnes de votre famille ainsi que vos parents ! »**_

Ainsi je pourrais vérifier si j'ai déjà vu ce Major Jasper Whitlock, du moins vérifier que ce n'étais pas le Jasper que je connaissais.

_**« Lucy : Oui bien sûr que j'ai des photos et c'est avec plaisir que je te prêterai ces photos, jeune Bella. Allez viens donc et allons chez moi, elles sont là-bas. »**_

Sur ces dernières paroles, je payais l'adition de notre repas et nous partîmes vers chez Lucy qui se trouvait à quelques rue du restaurant. Une jolie demeure se situa devant moi, une maison de couleur crème avec un magnifique jardin. Nous entrâmes dans cette maison grandiose, maison familiale cela se voyait, accueillante et chaleureuse. J'attendis pendant que Lucy se dirigea vers une pièce qui je supposais devait être sa chambre à coucher.

Lucy revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une vielle boite poussiéreuse où se trouvait, j'en déduisis de vielles photos de famille de ses ancêtres. Elle tria dans la boite pendant un certain temps et me tendit un paquet où il était inscrit le nom de Jasper Whitlock dont était quelques lettres et photos. Je retournais alors ce même tas et là quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en ayant mon regard bloqué avec les yeux d'un Jasper Whitlock humain aussi connu de moi-même par Jasper Hale. Cette surprise m'eut presque donné une crise cardiaque.

Les différences entre le vampire et l'être humain étaient la couleur de sa peau qui était plus bronzé ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux, un beau bleu-gris à la place de la couleur or que j'ai vu la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontré. Le vampirisme le faisant très beau mais même sans cet aspect il était sublime, chaud et sexy.

_Attends une minute là Bella ! Viens tu seulement de penser à Jasper Hale, le mari de ton ex-meilleure amie de chaud et sexy ? Heu ouais je crois que je l'ai fait._

_**« Moi : Whoa il est très beau. »**_

_**« Lucy : Oui en effet ! »**_

_**« Moi : vous savez ce que je vais faire pour vous? Je vais peindre un portrait afin de le mettre dans mon livre et je vous donnerais l'original après cela, ça ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps vu que j'ai fini le livre, il me manquait juste quelques photos. »**_

_**« Lucy : Oh merci »**_

_**« Moi : Non merci à vous c'est grâce à vous que j'ai sue écrire son histoire, l'histoire du Major Jasper Whitlock. »**_

Après cela nous discutâmes encore un peu quelques heures, Lucy me raconta quelques histoires sur sa famille. J'étais toujours captivé quand elle les racontait c'était comme si j'étais moi-même dans l'histoire. Bientôt je m'aperçu que dehors qu'il commençait à faire sombre donc je décidais de rentré chez moi afin de me mettre à la peinture du portrait du Major Whitlock.

_**« Moi : Lucy je vais y aller, il se fait tard. »**_

_**« Lucy : D'accord jeune Bella fais bonne route et sois prudente. »**_

Cela dit je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entré de sa demeure et sorti de celle-ci, je me dirigeais vers le restaurant où se trouvait ma voiture que j'avais laissé là plus tôt. Je conduisis alors vers ma maison. Une demi-heure s'écoula et j'arrivais à destination de mon domicile. Une jolie maison qui ressemblait plus à un chalet, il se trouvait au milieu de la forêt, je sais que ce n'était pas très prudent d'habiter dans un endroit aussi isolé et risqué que dans les bois en raison des vampires qui pourraient y trainer mais je me sentais à ma place ici.

Il y avait deux étages dans cette maison, le premier où se trouvaient le salon, la salle à manger et mon endroit préféré la cuisine, une porte menant au garage et à la buanderie et une autre porte qui donnait sur le jardin où il y avait une piscine dans une véranda. Au deuxième étage se trouvait ma chambre, mon bureau où j'avais installé une immense bibliothèque, deux autres chambres quand je recevais des invités, chacune des chambres contenait des salles de bains attenantes avec une douche immense et moderne, une baignoire qui faisait aussi office de jacuzzi ainsi que toutes les choses qu'une salle de bain contenait.

Après observation de mon chalet, je décidais de rentrer à l'intérieur après avoir regardé autour de moi car j'avais la nette impression que j'étais observé et c'était quelque chose de surnaturel, ça j'en étais sur parce que les poils de mon coups s'étaient redressé pour me donner la chair de poule.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires sur la table du salon, je décidais d'aller me relaxer en prenant un bain et monta en direction de la salle de bain mais avant je me préparais un verre de vin.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, j'enclenchais ma station IPod et _« Muse » _s'entendait à partir de la station. Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire, en attendant que mon bain soit prêt, j'allais chercher dans mon dressing qui se trouvait dans ma chambre de quoi me mettre à l'aise: un short court en jeans troué et un débardeur blanc et mes vielles converses usées noires.

Après un bon 30 minutes – ¾ d'heure à m'être relaxé grâce à mon bain tout en dégustant mon verre de vin rouge, je sortis de mon bain, me séchais et m'habillais aussi. Cela fait je descendis pour rejoindre le salon afin de préparer mon matériel pour peindre le portrait de Jasper:

Mon chevalet.

Une toile vierge.

Mes peintures ainsi que le reste de mon matériel.

Quand tout fut installé devant ma baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur la forêt j'allais mettre la musique qui se composait de chansons de Muse, 100 Monkey's et certaines autres chansons de Taylor Swift.

Je pris le tas de photos qui se trouvait sur la table basse dans le salon et choisit une photo, après quelques minutes de réflexion sur le genre de peinture et le décor du portrait, je choisis ce qu'il fallait ainsi qu'une photo du Major Jasper Withlock dans toute sa gloire en uniforme, une très belle représentation de lui. On voit sur cette image sa grâce, sa prestance et sa fierté d'aider son pays. Maintenant je vois pourquoi il a le don d'empathie.

Après quelques minutes de m'être perdue dans mes pensées à propos de Jasper, je me décidais donc à peindre tout en écoutant la musique de Muse, en écoutant cette chanson je commençais à chantonner les paroles de « I belong to you (je t'appartiens) » pour moi-même en ne sachant pas que quelqu'un d'autre m'observait à l'orée de la forêt.

_Parole de "I Belong To You":_

_When these pillars get pulled down_

_It will be you who wears the crown_

_and i'll owe everything to you_

_How much pain has cracked your soul?_

_How much love would make you whole?_

_You're my guiding lightning strike_

_I can't find the words to say_

_They're overdue_

_I've travelled half the world to say_

_I belong to you_

_Then she attacks me like a Leo_

_When my heart is split like Rio_

_But, I assure you my debts are real_

_I can't find the words to say_

_When I'm confused_

_I travelled half the world to say_

_You are my mu-se_

_Ah! __Réponds, réponds à ma tendresse_

_Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse_

_Réponds à ma tendresse_

_Réponds à ma tendresse_

_Ahhh verse-moi l'ivresse_

_Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse_

_Réponds à ma tendresse_

_Répond à ma tendresse_

_Ahhh verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong_

_I belong to you alone_

_I can't find the words to say_

_they're overdue_

_travelled half the world to say_

_I belong to you_

Tout d'un coup j'entendis la voix d'une personne que je n'ai pas vu ni entendu depuis des années me parler :

_**« Tu ne peux pas être plus juste en effet… »**_

Je me retournais tout d'un coup avec tellement de surprise que je failli faire valsé tout mon matériel à travers la pièce et moi à trébucher mais à la dernière seconde je retrouvais mon équilibre, j'aurais ris de moi-même si je me trouvais dans une autre situation mais pas là car cela faisait des années que je n'étais plus maladroite.

J'étais vraiment surprise et choquée en même temps d'avoir entendue cette voix soyeuse et mélodieuse mais avec la force de mon action pour retrouver mon équilibre et ne pas tomber, le tableau tomba au sol, la personne qui était en face de moi distinguais tout de suite ce que je peignais et vu son visage il était autant surpris que moi mais pour une autre raison.

_**« Moi : J-Jas-Jasper… »**_

_**« Jasper : Bonjour Bella, ma compagne, ma moitié, ravie de te revoir et de voir que tu me trouve attrayant. »**_

_**« Moi : … »**_

_**«Jasper : Bella ? »**_

C'est le son de sa voix si mélodieuse qui me ramena à la réalité et me sortis de ma transe, pour dire qu'il avait changé serait un euphémisme il portait un t-shirt longue manche noir moulant où on pouvait voir son torse bien défini, un jeans bleu foncé délavé qui l'ajustait vraiment comme il le fallait avec des bottes de cow-boy noires et un chapeau de cow-boy également, bref il était à croquer mais aussi sexy et chaud. Tout fantasme que pourrait avoir une femme comme moi surtout quand celle-ci avait toujours eu un faible pour un certain cow-boy blond du sud. J'avais qu'une envie là et maintenant c'était de sauté sur Jasper et lui faire des choses que j'avais rêvé la nuit dernière depuis que j'avais vu la photo de lui en uniforme.

_**« Moi : Euhm o-oui c'est moi… »**_

_Bravo Bella ! Mais qu'elle cruche que tu es mais bien sur qu'il sait que c'est toi !_

_**« Jasper : Ce sont de très intéressantes émotions que tu m'envoie là chérie ! »**_

J'ignorais son dernier commentaire et répondis par une question c'était ma spécialité d'esquivé certains sujet de cette façon, cependant je pensais qu'avec lui je m'en sortirais pas comme ça. Je le vis dans son regard.

_**« Moi : Attends une minute là…Comment m'as-tu appelé plus tôt ? »**_

_**« Jasper : Bella. »**_

Et en plus de ça il me prenait pour une imbécile jumelée à une conne…

_**« Moi : Non Jasper, bien avant ça. »**_

_**« Moi : Euhm voyons, voyons, comment ai-je pu t'appeler ? Je t'ai appelé ma compagne, ma moitié. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »**_

Là je ne comprenais plus rien du tout… Sa compagne ? Moi ? Mais qu'en est-il d'Alice ? Je ne comprenais plus rien c'est pourquoi je me décidais de lui poser ces questions qui me torturait l'esprit.

_**« Moi : Attends une seconde que je mette cela au clair… si je suis vraiment ta compagne, qu'en est-il d'Alice ? Et si je suis ta compagne où étais tu quand Victoria était à ma poursuite et en a profité que j'étais ici au Texas pour tuer mon père car les loups avaient baissés leur garde ? »**_

_**« Jasper : Pour de ce qui est d'Alice c'est une longue histoire mais pour te dire l'histoire courte disons qu'elle m'a manipulé et me trompait depuis des années apparemment avec différents nomades enfin le Jasper que tu as connu à Forks n'est pas le vrai Jasper, non le vrai moi c'est le Major Jasper Withlock. Un jour Alice à convoquée une réunion de famille pour nous dire que Victoria avait tué ton père ainsi que tes parents et qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir dans ses visions donc elle ne déduisit que tu étais aussi morte c'est là que tout s'est produit car quand Alice nous donnait ces nouvelles désastreuse et qu'elle faisait un acte très triste en parlant ses émotions disaient tout le contraire, elles étaient exaltantes de joies pures tandis que le reste des Cullen étaient dans la douleur, dépression, chagrin, culpabilité. J'ai donc demandé à Alice pourquoi elle était aussi heureuse sur la mort de ta famille et de ta mort supposée, elle a tenté de nier bien sûr mais elle n'avait pas prévue qu'Edward venait d'arriver et donc elle n'a pas eu le temps de bloquée ses pensées c'est ainsi que nous découvrit qui était la vrai Alice. »**_

_**« Moi : Continue s'il te plaît. »**_

_**« Jasper : Une Alice démoniaque, manipulatrice et possessif quand elle nous raconta toute l'histoire selon laquelle elle m'avait vue avec une femme brune et que nous étions très heureux elle devint très jalouse parce que vois-tu Bella, Alice et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble romantiquement parlant… »**_

_**« Moi : Mais pourtant… »**_

_**« Jasper : C'était juste pour faire bonne figure, Alice elle a toujours voulue plus je le savais dès le début mais quand on s'est rencontré à Philadelphie dans ce restaurant et qu'elle m'a dit être ma compagne, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai car je ne sentais pas cette traction et les émotions de personnes accouplés. Tu sais j'ai toujours senti ce lien qui m'attirai vers toi mais tu étais avec Edward, je voyais que tu étais heureuse avec lui donc je me suis mis en arrière-plan en plus de cela m'a soif de sang n'était pas sous un contrôle total, j'avais peur de te faire du mal même si je sais que j'en aurais été incapable. »**_

_**« Moi : Tu peux revenir à la réunion de famille, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé… »**_

_**« Jasper : Oui bien sûr j'y viens, donc Edward entendu les pensées d'Alice lui révélant tout, il s'avère qu'elle avait dit à victoria que tu n'étais plus à Forks et attendre un moment avant de venir afin de tuer ton père car les loups aurait baissé leur gardes. Edward se jeta donc sur elle, toute la famille se demandait ce qui se passait donc il leur raconta ce qu'il venait d'entendre, là j'eu le choc de ma vie en voyant non seulement Rosalie se jeté sur le lutin mais aussi Esmé elle était vraiment un vampire à ce moment-là. Je pouvais sentir sa peur mais ce n'était rien quand je poussai un grognement bestial et terrifiant c'était un avertissement pour Esmé et Rose de se reculé, ce qu'elles firent toutes les deux car elles savaient très bien ce qui se passaient le monstre en moi aussi appelé le dieu de la guerre était sorti et voulait venger sa compagne, ce que je fis avec Edward et Em mais j'eus le plus gros amusement. La mort aurait été trop facile pour elle c'est pour cela que Carlisle eut une idée… »**_

Je le regardais et je voyais en lui un sourire démoniaque qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui mais pas moi, non il ne me faisait pas peur je savais en moi-même si j'avais encore du mal à croire que j'étais sa compagne qu'il me ferait aucun mal intentionnellement...

_**« moi : Et en quoi consistait la brillante idée de celui que je considérais une fois comme mon second père qui m'a abandonné comme si j'étais une merde. »**_

Je sais que j'étais injuste, amère et dure, d'ailleurs je le vis dans la position de Jasper, sa position était devenue rigide mais il ne dit rien de plus même si je savais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

_**« Jasper : Euh bien disons simplement que Carlisle a eu une idée géniale encore pire que la mort. Il a fait appel à Aro Volturi et lui a expliqué l'histoire en résumé de cela Aro a convenu avec Carlisle d'envoyé Alice à Voltera en Italie afin qu'elle paie de son crime pour le reste de son existence en était torturer mentalement par Jane Volturi, elle a un pouvoir qui peut te donner la pire des douleurs possible tout en ayant un regard visuel avec toi. Donc Alice en ce moment même est torturée mentalement et est traité comme une esclave pour les Volturi. Il y a plusieurs règles qu'il faut respecter dont une selon laquelle personne ne doit tenter d'éloigner deux âmes sœurs. »**_

_**« Moi : Whoa et ben ça alors je ne voudrais pas être à sa place ! Dis-moi une chose je ne comprends pas le fait que Rosalie m'ait disons défendue. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »**_

_**«jasper : Rose ne t'as jamais détesté bien au contraire, elle était juste jalouse de ton humanité et le fait que tu voulais tout abandonner pour être avec Edward la dépassait parce qu'elle savait que tu étais trop bonne pour être avec lui. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé de toute façon et en plus qu'elle avait appris certaines choses confirmait le fait de le détester encore plus. »**_

_**« Moi : Quel genre de chose. »**_

Il me regarda un instant surement pour anticiper ma réaction mais se décida tout de même à m'en parler.

_**«Jasper : D'accord tu as le droit de savoir… apparemment quand Edward était avec toi, il te trompait avec des vampires nomades mais aussi avec Tanya Denalie de l'autre famille végétarienne. »**_

J'étais complètement livide et en colère.

_**« Moi : Le salaud comment ose-t-il ? Attends que je le vois je sens que je vais bien rire de voir sa tête quand il verra qu'une certaine partie de son corps aura été brulé par moi. »**_

_Il fallait que je me calme absolument avant de mettre ma maison en feu et par la même occasion brûler mon beau compagnon._

C'est bien évidement au moment que je finis de me dire de me calmer que je vis les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillés et sortir de leur orbite que je suivi on regard et vis dans mes mains des boules de feux commençant à se former.

_Génial ! Manquait plus que ça…_

Je souris timidement à Jasper pour lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi.

_**« moi :euhm je pense que je dois t'expliquer le fait que j'ai des boules de feu dans mes mains et que dehors c'est pleine tempête. Heureusement que ce n'est pas de la colère assez grande. »**_

_**« Jasper : Oui en effet j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique cela, aux dernières nouvelles tu pouvais pas contrôler les 4 éléments ! »**_

_**« Moi : Au fait c'est les éléments de la nature que je contrôle…comme le feu, les éléments de la météo, l'air, la terre, l'eau, les arbres etc.… »**_

_**« Jasper : Oh merde, Em va être en extase. Mais comment est-ce possible tu es encore une humaine. »**_

_**« Moi : Cela à avoir avec la morsure de James, apparemment le conard qui me trompait n'a pas sucé tout le venin que James a injecté donc j'ai des traits vampirique en moi, je m'en suis aperçue quand vous m'avez tous abandonné comme une vielle chaussettes qu'on jette aux ordures. Sans un au revoir, rien de tout cela. Je ne suis plus maladroite, j'ai l'agilité, la force et la rapidité d'un vampire cependant j'ai encore des traits humains comme la capacité de dormir et manger. »**_

_**« Jasper :… »**_

_**« Moi: Je vais te laisser méditer à cette conversation et si tu veux lire mon roman qui est par ailleurs sur toi lis le. Tu peux remercier Lucy Withlock ta dernière descendante, elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Bonne nuit Jasper… »**_

Sur ce je quittais le salon et me dirigeais à l'étage vers ma chambre où je me changeais dans mon ensemble short et débardeur en satin violet qui était plutôt sexy j'aimais la sensation d'être attrayante et sexy. Je voulais déjà être le lendemain afin de voir la réaction d'un certain cow-boy. Durant toutes ces années j'avais énormément changé tant au niveau vestimentaire que de caractère. Je ne laisserais plus personne me contrôlé, être la marionnette de quelqu'un plus jamais, le moment où je serais soumise ce serait pendant des moments intimes avec mon compagnon. Je sortis de mes pensées érotiques avant de devoir changer ma tenue pour la nuit et me coucha dans mon lit, ferma mes yeux et m'endormi dans un sommeil apaisant et relaxant mais avant d'avoir une dernière pensée.

_Pourrais-je avoir un heureux avenir avec Jasper ?_

Pour moi la réponse était écrit dans la pierre mais avant je devais m'occuper personnellement de Victoria pour ce qu'elle avait fait à mes parents et Phil.

Sur ces dernières pensées je m'endormie en espérant à faire des rêves relaxants…

_Rêve:_

_J'étais debout dans une pièce, cela ressemblait à une chambre. Je regardais autour de moi, cet endroit me semblait si familier, j'avais déjà vu cet endroit. En effet j'étais dans une des chambres du manoir des Cullen._

_Près d'une des fenêtres, je pouvais voir l'ombre d'une personne, celle-ci était dos à moi, je ne pouvais pas très bien voir qui elle était car il faisait noir, ce que je pouvais dire c'est que cette personne n'était pas une femme c'était un homme. Je pouvais voir aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, sa posture était bien trop rigide et il ne bougeait pas du tout que pour être un être humain._

_Cet homme vampire était élancé et musclé mais pas trop, par sa posture on pouvait voir que cet homme était un homme qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier, il suintait le pouvoir et le respect._

_Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy, un t-shirt moulant bleu marine, un jeans délavé avec des bottes de cow-boy noires. Absolument sexy. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les cow-boys._

_Il a du s'apercevoir de ma présence car il retourna lentement, quand il me fit face, je pouvais distinguer le vampire que c'était, en effet je le connaissais. Jasper._

_Il s'avançait lentement vers moi pour ne pas m'effrayer mais par instinct je me reculais, il avançait toujours et je reculais jusqu'à je percutais le lit qui se trouvais dans cette chambre._

_Il était juste à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je voyais qu'il me regardait dans les yeux en faisait un aller-retour entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je le regardais plus profondément dans les yeux, je pouvais distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas rouges ou d'or mais noirs, la couleur des yeux noirs pouvaient signifier plusieurs choses, ça je le savais. La colère, la faim ou le désir. Là, à cet instant je pouvais parier ma propre vie qu'il s'agissait de désir._

_Jasper se pencha afin de m'embrasser, ce n'étais pas un baiser doux, non il était fougueux, passionné et rempli de promesse pour l'avenir. Il arrêta le baiser, il portait un sourire narquois sur son visage. Il continua et commença à embrasser le long de ma mâchoire pour atteindre mon coup où il léchait son chemin pour atteindre ma clavicule. Son chemin me donna des frissons et non pas de froid mais de plaisir, il a dû s'en rendre compte car il rit doucement, c'étais un son merveilleux à entendre si mélodieux. _

_Tout en continuant de m'embrasser fougueusement les lèvres, il commença à déboutonner lentement ma chemise mais fini par me l'arracher. Il caressait lentement le haut de mon corps avec émerveillement comme si j'étais un diamant des plus rares. Il était à la fois tendre mais aussi passionné. Il arracha son haut, il avait un corps magnifique mais très viril. Je le retirais son chapeau, je voulais le voir. Il m'arracha mon soutien-gorge et recommença ses taquineries. Il laissa une longue trainée de baisers qui commença de ma clavicule et se termina à la naissance de mes seins, arrivé à mes seins il prit un de mes seins dans sa grande main et le malaxa tout en mettant l'autre dans sa bouche où il suça, mordilla et lécha mon sein il fit de même avec l'autre sein. _

_Bientôt il lécha le reste de mon haut du corps pour attendre l'ouverture de mon jeans, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir et d'arracher celui-ci avec mes sous vêtements. J'étais complètement nue. Je n'avais pas remarqué le fait qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de ses bottes. J'ouvrais donc lentement le bouton de son jeans et sa brayette pour faire glisser le jeans le long de ses jambes musclées, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, il allait commando. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux nus._

_Nous nous regardions avec tendresse, amour et passion. Jasper me fit assoir sur le bord du lit et se mit à genoux devant moi, il avait de nouveau un sourire narquois sur son beau visage, il poussa sur mes hanches afin que je m'allonge pour que sois couché. Je le sentais qu'il taquinait mon sexe avec ses doigts frais. Ensuite je sentais qu'il jouait avec mon clitoris avec sa langue tandis qu'il insérait un à un deux doigts dans ma chaleur et commençait à pomper doucement pour aller de plus en plus vite tout en continuant avec sa langue en léchant et en mordillant. Bientôt je fus pris par un orgasme puissant et intense. Il me laissa quelques instants afin de récupérer. Quand il voyait que j'avais bien récupérer de mon orgasme, il vint se placer au dessus de moi et m'embrassa avec tendresse et amour._

_Une de ses mains me caressait sensuellement tandis que l'autre était en appuis sur le lit pour ne pas m'écraser. Il parcourait mon corps avec une multitude de baisers tandis qu'il se positionnait et lentement me pénétra avec sa longueur, il commença de long vas et viens lents. Après quelques instants, il accéléra son rythme et je répondis à ses mouvements avec fougues, bientôt il nous renversa pour que je sois au dessus lui et je le montai jusqu'à ce qu'ensemble nous atteignions notre apogée. Je m'effondrais sur lui. _

_Fin du rêve._

Je me réveillais en sursaut du au rêve quelques peu érotique que je venais faire, mes rêves de ce genre n'avaient jamais été si puissant c'est peut-être le fait que je sais que jasper est en bas dans la maison.

Je me décidais donc à regarder l'heure sur mon horloge, on était en plein milieu de la nuit et il faisait une de ces chaleurs. Je descendis de mon lit et me dirigeais vers les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine afin de prendre un verre d'eau car j'étais en sueur peut-être que ça me rafraichirais tout compte fait. Je pris un verre dans l'armoire qui se trouvait au dessus de l'évier et fis couler de l'eau très froide de celui-ci. Je bue mais rien ne changea. J'allais donc dans le congélateur où je savais qu'il y avait des glaçons, j'en pris un et le fis glisser dur mon front de droite à gauche pour ensuite le faire descendre très lentement dans mon coup pour ensuite le faire atterrir au dessus de ma poitrine. C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien. Tout d'un coup je fus interrompu dans mon processus de rafraichissement par un grognement bestial mais il était aussi possessif. Je relevais donc la tête pour voir Jasper avec des yeux de couleur noirs charbon.

_Oh merde… je suis dans le pétrin !_

Ces yeux étaient de couleur noirs charbon mais la cause de cette couleur n'était pas au fait qu'il avait soif de mon sang ou qu'il était en colère, non au contraire cette couleur signifiait une seule chose:

La luxure.

Je voyais dans ses yeux que à l'heure actuelle il n'était plus mon Jasper mais le Major Withlock qui avait fait les guerres, je savais la différence entre le vampire intérieur et le personne humaine transformé en vampire, sa part d'humanité si vous voulez. Comment je connaissais la différence entre ces deux choses importantes de l'aspect d'un vampire et bien j'avais déjà rencontré ce cas une fois, un couple de vampire qui m'avait aidé à me débarrasser d'une dizaine de nouveau-nés envoyer surement par victoria. Après que tout soit réglé et que les vampires brulés, Peter s'était mis à la recherche de blessures quelquonque sur sa compagne. Quand j'eus assisté à cela je préférais partir et ne pas être présente pendant leur ébats amoureux. Plusieurs heures passèrent et Peter et charlotte que je connue leur noms par la suite, me trouvèrent pour me demander ce que j'étais car pour eux je n'étais pas humaines vu que je pouvais manipuler les éléments. Après cette discussion nous devinrent amis et ils m'expliquaient tout sur les vampires.

Bon revenons à maintenant, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de calmer le Major parce que oui j'avais des rêves plutôt érotiques de jasper pendant le début de nuit mais si je devais avoir des relations sexuelles ou faire l'amour pour la première fois ça serait avec Jasper, je voulais son côté doux et attentionné pas son côté sauvage et bestial cela attendra pour plus tard…

Je m'approchais donc à pas lent vers le major et mis ma main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de le calmer.

_**« Moi : Major s'il te plait calme toi et redonne à Jasper sa liberté. »**_

_**« Major : Isabella, j'aime comme tu m'appelle. »**_

Après quelques essais de plus pour le calmer qui ne marchaient guère je réfléchie à une idée… soudain j'eu l'idée…

Je me mis sur les pointes des pieds pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux et aussi parce qu'il était plus grand que moi. J'approchais lentement ma tête vers la sienne tout en maintenant un regard dans ses yeux, c'était une connexion intense que nous avions. Je me penchais encore, quelques centimètres seulement nous séparait et je fermais donc la distance entre nos lèvres et l'embrassais à pleine bouche, je n'eus aucune réaction au premier abord mais ensuite quand j'allais me retirer il commença à m'embrasser de retour. Le baiser était d'abord doux mais devint de plus en plus passionné comme si la vie en dépendait.

_**« Moi : Jasper revient à moi. »**_

Tout en l'embrassant j'essayer de refaire venir Jasper…

Après quelques minutes je voyais un changement dans la façon que jasper m'embrassait il devenait plus doux et je ressenti son amour, son adoration et son désir pour moi et là comme ça je savais que jasper était de retour maintenant nous avions un autre problème que je devais régler enfin Jasper avait un gros et dur problème.

_**« Jasper : Bella je suis désolé que le Major a prit le dessus… mais comment as-tu su quoi faire pour que je revienne à toi ? »**_

_**« Moi : Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Jasper. Disons simplement qu'il y a un an ou deux j'ai rencontré un couple de vampires qui par la suite j'ai appris te connaissais. »**_

_**« Jasper : Qui ça ? »**_

_**« Moi : Peter et charlotte voyons. Mais pour le fait de te calmer c'était instinctif… »**_

_**«Jasper : … »**_

_**« Moi : Par contre je vois que tu as un léger problème cow-boy. »**_

Je voyais dans son visage et dans ses yeux qu'il était un peu gêné mais par-dessus tout je voyais de l'espoir, effectivement jasper avait bien changé après toutes ces années. Il avait changé physiquement mais aussi dans sa manière d'agir, dans son caractère.

_**« Jasper : Oh ne t'en fais pas je vais prendre une douche bien froide ça devrait régler le problème assez tôt. »**_

_**« Moi : Non pas question, écoute je suis peut être toujours vierge mais je ne suis pas innocente non plus. »**_

_**« Jasper : Si tu veux vraiment je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. »**_

Cela dit je lui donnais un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres doucement et lui prit la main, dès que nos mains se touchaient j'eus la plus grosse décharge électrique que je n'ai jamais eu. Jasper senti cela aussi car il me regarda avec un sourire béat plâtré sur son beau visage. Je le dirigeais vers le salon ou je le fis asseoir, j'étais un peu anxieuse mais le cachait vite de jasper pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. En effet j'avais déjà fait cela à un autre homme mais celui-ci n'était pas mon compagnon.

_Et si je m'y prenais mal ? Et s'il n'aimait pas comment je le faisais._

Je chassais bien vite mes pensées noires de mon esprit et m'agenouillais devant jasper et débuta à défaire son pantalon.

_Quelle surprise !_

_**« Moi : Commando ? J'aime ça »**_

_**« Jasper : Euh ouais les vielles habitudes »**_

Je me mis donc à la découverte de son sexe en le caressant mais bientôt je l'eu vite découvert et me mis au travail de lui faire une fellation digne de Isabella Swan à attendre ses gémissements ça lui plaisait vraiment je pourrais même dire qu'il adorait.

_**« Jasper : Bella arr…ête ou je vais venir dans ta bou…che. »**_

Malgré sa plaidoirie je ne m'arrêtais pas une seconde, je voulais gouter la semence de mon compagnon. Je sentis qu'il atteint son orgasme et se déversait dans ma bouche. Il descendit doucement de son orgasme et me regarda avec amour et tendresse.

_**« Jasper : whoa Bella je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant et de cette façon c'était ma première fois. »**_

_**« Moi : Que veux-tu dire ta première fois ? Tu as été marié à Alice pendant des années ne me dis pas qu'elle ne t'a jamais sucé. »**_

_**« Jasper : Oui j'ai été marié à cette chienne pendant des années mais elle n'a jamais voulu le faire car elle trouvait ça dégoutant et dégradant. Elle me disait que ça pourrait la faire passées pour une prostituée. »**_

_**« Moi : Et ce qu'elle a fait c'était le comportement d'une putte. »**_

Il se relevait et se rhabilla, il me regarda et je savais ce qu'il pensait.

_**«Moi : Non jazz ce n'est pas la peine. »**_

Il me fit la moue mais ne dit rien de plus. Je m'installais sur ses genoux et mis ma tête contre sa poitrine. Pour le reste de la nuit nous discutâmes de mon livre qu'il avait lu et me dit ses impressions selon lui c'est le livre le plus proche de la réalité et de la vérité de ce qu'il a lu jusqu'aujourd'hui. Je lui racontais comment j'étais parvenu à écrire un livre sur sa vie humaine et comment avait été ma vie après leur départ ainsi de comment Edward m'avait laissé dans le milieu de la forêt. Il était devenu furax mais après quelques instants à le calmer il se calma doucement pour ne pas courir après Edward et le tuer dans des atroces souffrances. En fin de compte je m'endormi sur la poitrine de Jasper avec lui me caressant les cheveux et lui en ronronnant.

Je me réveillais doucement à la lumière du jour levé, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus sur la poitrine de Jasper comme je l'étais quand je me suis endormi pendant dans la nuit mais dans mon lit douillet. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre afin de m'habituer à lueur de la lumière du jour. Quand je fus bien sûr d'être bien réveillé je tournais ma tête pour voir que jasper était couché avec son coude qui soutenais sa tête afin de me voir juste à coté de moi

_**« Jasper : Bonjour chérie, tu as bien dormie ?rêve plutôt intéressant que tu as fait là de par tes émotions et de tes gémissements. »**_

À ces derniers mots je devins rouge tomate, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais fais des rêves très sexuels en présence de Jasper qui était dans mon lit… mais qu'est ce qui se passait avec moi, peut être que c'est la phase d'accouplement que charlotte m'avait parlé. En effet quand deux vampires ou bien dans mon cas un vampire et un humain réalise qu'ils sont compagnons d'âmes ou âmes sœurs on pourrait aussi dire, et bien la phase qui précède l'accouplement est faite de désir et luxure. L'homme sera très possessif en présence d'autres hommes et protecteur envers sa compagne mais la femme fera de même cela pourrait même qu'ils pourraient s'attaquer à des gens qu'ils aiment comme la famille ou des amis.

_**« Moi : De par ton problème je pense savoir le type de rêve que j'ai pu faire. »**_

_**« Jasper : Oui mais ne tant fais pas pour moi je vais prendre une douche après on parlera de ce qu'il t'est arrivé après notre départ. Y a des amis à moi qui vont surement venir… ça ne te dérange pas chérie ? »**_

_**« Moi : Non ça me dérange pas. Je pense même que je connais ces amis en question. Pendant que tu prends une douche je vais aussi en prendre une. »**_

Sur ce je me levais, alla dans mon placard où était stocké mes vêtements, choisi ma tenue pour ma journée c'est-à-dire un leggings noir, une mini jupe en jeans courte et un top vert émeraude qui me collait au corps. On pouvait y voir mes courbes assez bien. Après cela étant fait je me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain, alluma ma station de musique ou mes chansons étaient enregistrées. La musique de Taylor Swift passait en ce moment, je dansais tout en me préparant pour la douche c'est-à-dire que j'allumais l'eau et la laissa couler afin qu'elle devienne à bonne température ensuite je me déshabillai et entra dans la douche. Pendant que je me douchais et me lavais mes cheveux avec mon shampoing à la noix de coco car je me lavais plus les cheveux avec le shampoing aux frésias depuis qu'Edward m'avait quitté, je chantais les chansons qui passaient à la station.

_Parole de Forever & Always__:_

_(Written by Taylor Swift)_

_Once upon a time  
>i believe it was a tuesday when i caught your eye<br>and we caught onto something  
>i hold onto the night<br>you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_were you just kidding?  
>cause it seems to me<br>this thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
>i don't feel welcome anymore<br>baby what happened, please tell me  
>cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door<em>

_chorus  
>and i stare at the phone, he still hasn't called<br>and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
>and you flashback to when he said forever and always<br>oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
>everything is wrong<br>it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>cause i was there when you said forever and always<em>

_was i out of line?  
>did i say something way too honest, made you run and hide<br>like a scared little boy  
>i looked into your eyes<br>thought i knew you for a minute, now i'm not so sure  
>so here's to everything coming down to nothing<br>here's to silence  
>that cuts me to the core<br>where is this going?  
>thought i knew for a minute, but i don't anymore<em>

_chorus  
>and i stare at the phone, he still hasn't called<br>and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
>and you flashback to when he said forever and always<br>oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
>everything is wrong<br>it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>cause i was there when you said forever and always<br>you didn't mean it baby  
>i don't think so<em>

_back up, baby, back up  
>did you forget everything?<br>back up, baby, back up  
>did you forget everything?<em>

_cause it rains in your bedroom  
>everything is wrong<br>it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>cause i was there when you said forever and always<em>

_chorus  
>oh i stare at the phone, he still hasn't called<br>and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
>and you flashback to when we said forever and always<br>and it rains in your bedroom  
>everything is wrong<br>it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>cause I was there when you said forever and always<br>didn't mean it baby  
>you said forever and always yeah<em>

___Parole de You Belong With Me__:_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<em>

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me_

Après m'être lavé, je sortis de ma douche et me séchais. Je m'habillais tout en pensant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Jasper sur tout ce ma vie était devenu comme enfer après le départ d'Edward et le reste des Cullen ainsi que ma rencontre avec Peter et Charlotte ainsi que la découverte de mes pouvoirs mais il fallait que je parle aussi au sujet de mon père qui n'étais pas tout à fait mort pour etre exact il était devenu vampire. Si ce n'était pas pour Paul il serait mort par les loups. Ah Paul que son caractère mal luné me manque ainsi que ses taquineries. J'espère qu'il à imprimer sur une jeune femme qui l'aime réellement e par pour l'empreinte…

Je mis fin à mon train de pensées et commença donc à m'habiller. Quand je fus prête je descendis et me dirigea vers le salon où était installer Jasper ainsi que Peter et Charlotte qui était surement arrivé pendant que j'étais dans la douche.

_**« Jasper : hé chérie je voudrais te présenter ce connard qui est mon frère et se nomme Peter et sa compagne Charlotte ce sont de très vieux amis et les meilleurs que j'ai. »**_

_**« Peter : ne t'en fais pas Major on connait ta compagne n'est ce pas Bella ? Dis moi tu t'es encore bien amusé avec certains nouveau-nés à ce que j'ai entendu ? »**_

Et là il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire en sachant le statut de notre accouplement de Jasper et moi, il plus c'est lui qui sait la merde il aurait du savoir mieux. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras mes bientôt il fut arracher si brutalement qu'il en perdit ses bras. Jasper quant à lui était en position protectrice en face de moi.

_**« Moi : Peter, toi de toutes les personnes que je connaisse aurait du savoir la réaction du Major ! »**_

_**« Charlotte : mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris tête d'âne ? »**_

_**« Peter : désolé Major. »**_

Le Major ne répondit pas mais émis un grognement pour avertir Peter de rester l'enfer loin de moi et de ne pas tenter le diable sous peine que la prochaine fois cela pourrait être bien pire que les bras arraché. Quant à moi j'essayais de faire revenir Jasper mais en vain tant que Peter serait présent le major sera présent pour ma sécurité et pour prouvez que j'étais la sienne c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il me tourna dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion pour le prouver à Peter.

Maintenant c'était à moi de commencer mon histoire et j'avais un pressentiment que l'enfer allait se déchainer…

Chapitre 2

Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer dans mon histoire, celle-ci était en effet longue. Peter et Charlotte connaissait seulement une partie de celle-ci, je pense qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose surtout après que Peter m'avait surpris en sous-vêtements, il en avait été choqué mais après le choc passé la colère fus son émotion principale, pas parce que j'étais en sous vêtements mais plutôt les traces sur ma peau, il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Dans mon histoire après le départ des Cullen il y avait plusieurs points.

Le départ d'Edward

Mon état de dépression

Mon départ pour l'université du Texas

Mon livre

Et le plus important de l'histoire concernait une personne : Victoria !

_**« Moi : Jazz je pense que j'ai à te dire mon histoire depuis que les Cullen et toi m'avez quittez mais aussi le reste de l'histoire. Il y a une partie que vous ne connaissez pas, Peter et Charlotte mais ne m'en voulez pas de vous l'avoir caché mais je n'étais pas prête à en parler… »**_

_**« Major : raconte-moi ton histoire Isabella… J'ai besoin de savoir. »**_

Donc après quelques minutes de réflexion et de concentration pour dominer mes pouvoirs je commençais mon histoire depuis le début c'est-à-dire quand Edward m'a quitté dans les bois de Forks…

_**« Moi : après l'accident de ma fête d'anniversaire, Edward m'a reconduit chez moi après que Carlisle m'a fait des points de sutures à la blessure de mon bras que j'avais eu. Edward ne resta pas cette nuit-là et c'est à partir de ce moment que je sue que ma vie allait changer mais je ne savais pas encore dans quel sens : mauvais ou bon j'en avais aucune idée. Les jours passèrent où je n'eus aucune nouvelles de qui que ce soit d'Edward ou l'un des Cullen, je trouvais cela très étrange. Tu me connais Major je suis très perspicace et j'étais persuadé que vous aviez quitté Forks pour une raison inconnue à ce moment là. Quand je rentrais de l'école je voyais appuyé contre le mur de ma maison Edward, je savais en regardant son visage qu'il y avait un problème, il me demanda d'aller faire une promenade dans les bois avec lui, ce que j'acceptais parce que je voulais des explications du à son comportement avec moi mais je n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot car c'était son temps à lui pour me briser morceau par morceau même si je ne lui montrait pas parce que je ne voulais pas lui paraitre faible, il me brisa de l'intérieur avec les mots qu'il me dit. »**_

Je m'arrêtais pour un moment pour reprendre ma respiration, c'était l'une des parties de mon histoire qui était dure à revivre. Je regardais Jasper, vu sa position et son regard je ne voyais rien de bon dans cette partie.

_**« Moi : il me dit donc que les Cullen et lui partaient, au premier abord je pensais que j'étais dans le lot c'est quand je le questionnais à ce sujet qu'il me répondu que je ne faisais pas partie du voyage pace que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde. Maintenant c'est la partie cruelle : il me dit aussi que il en avait marre de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, que j'étais juste une distraction parmi tant autres, que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui, qu'il avait fait semblant de m'aimer, que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait chez moi c'était mon sang et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées mais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et que ça serait comme si il n'avait jamais exister parce que après tout les humains avaient la mémoire comme une passoire, on oublie vite. Après qu'il m'ait dit tout ça, il me laissa là, seule dans les bois perdue, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais c'est à ce moment que je craquais et tomba à genoux en poussant un cri à vous glacer le sang. Mon cœur venait d'être briser par l'homme enfin vampire que je pensais à l'époque être mon âme sœur, mon compagnon mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'a été que le chemin pour m'amener à mon vrai destin. »**_

Je regardais autour de moi et voyais que beaucoup d'objet étaient en train de voler dans les airs. Il fallait que je me calme avant que je fasse envoler le toit de ma propre maison…

Je pris de grandes respirations afin de me calmer et cela marchait. En effet ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait quand cela impliquait mes émotions je n'avais presque plus le contrôle sur mes dons. Je repris donc mon histoire…

_**« Moi : Sam Uley de la Push me retrouva avec l'aide de un ou deux de ses gars qui je l'appris par la suite étaient en réalité des métamorphes sous forme de gros loups de la taille d'un cheval, on pourrait les prendre pour des loups garou mais ce n'est pas le cas car ils se transforment quand ils veulent. Sam me ramena chez mon père qui était mort d'inquiétude mais quand il me vit et que j'étais bien physiquement il fut soulager. Octobre, Novembre et Décembre passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte parce que j'agissais comme un zombie car en effet je ne dormais plus parce que je faisais des cauchemars, je mangeais à peine, ne parlais à personne à part Angela et Ben et faisais les choses habituels. Un jour mon père qui en eut marre de tout cela me menaça de m'envoyer vivre avec ma mère et Phil mais je ne voulais pas donc je décidais par moi-même et avec l'aide de mon père, Angela, Ben et le pack de sortir de cette dépression. Bientôt je commençai à aller mieux. J'eus terminé mes études au lycée de Forks en étant la majeure de la promotion. Il était temps de partir pour me rendre à l'université du Texas où j'avais choisi comme cours principaux la littérature et l'histoire pour devenir historienne ou bien romancière je ne savais pas encore à ce moment là. **__**Pour mon premier roman je voulu faire des recherches sur la guerre sécession qui débuta le 12 avril 1861 et se termina le 9 avril 1865 dans le sud des Etats Unis. C'est donc ainsi que je demandai conseil à mon professeur d'histoire afin de pouvoir définir sur qu'elle personnage clé de cette bataille que je pourrais écrire, celui-ci me suggéra d'écrie mon livre sur un personnage clé de cette époque c'est-à-dire le plus jeune Major que le pays ait connu le Major Jasper Whitlock. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que c'était toi bien sur. C'est donc ainsi que je commençais mes recherches et que je découvris qu'il restait encore un descendant Whitlock qui vivait justement au Texas à quelques kilomètres de là où j'habitais moi-même et donc je rencontrai très vite Lucy Whiltlock une arrière- arrière- petite nièce car le Major ne fut jamais marié et n'eut aucun enfant. Lucy est sa dernière descendante, elle a la soixantaine. »**_

_**« Jasper : alors mon arrière-arrière petite nièce était la femme qui parlait avec toi dans ce restaurant l'autre jour ? »**_

_**« Moi : oui effectivement. Elle pensait qu'elle était devenue folle parce qu'elle t'avait vu pendant quelque seconde mais elle était certaine que c'était toi. »**_

_**« Jasper : heureusement que je suis finalement parti et que je suis pas rester comme je le voulais alors, j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer le fait que j'étais présent. »**_

Oui en effet, il aurait eu du mal. Connaissant Lucy, elle aurait vite devinée le mensonge.

_**« Peter : Bella tu nous as pas tout dit je le sais… Qu'est ce que c'est ? »**_

_**« Moi : tu te souviens comment on s'est rencontré Peter ? »**_

_**« Peter : oui bien sur tu étais aux prises avec deux nouveaux nés mais je savais que je ne devais pas intervenir. Tu leur as même mis la raclé de leur vie. »**_

_**« Moi : oui et bien ça fait partie de la plus importante phase de mon histoire… »**_

_**« … :… »**_

_**« Moi : je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire et cette fois ci je ne vous cacherais rien… cette partie de mon histoire est difficile d'en parler alors si vous voyez la moindre différence autour de vous, éloignez vous de moi, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Quelques années après votre départ, je suis retourné à Forks pour l'été comme chaque année pour rester avec Charlie tout se passait bien pendant un moment jusqu'au jour, où quand je revins de la Push je retrouvais la voiture de mon père garé à son emplacement devant la maison. Ce qui était anormal parce qu'il devait travailler ce jour là plus tard, je rentrais donc, déposa mes clés sur la table et alla dans le salon pour avoir unes des plus grosses surprises de ma vie : mon père, ma mère et Phil était là attaché à des chaises, apparemment ils avaient déjà reçu des coups. Mais la personne qui était responsable de cela était nul autre que Victoria. Elle avait un nouveau né avec elle… »**_

Je stoppais un peu l'histoire car je fus interrompu avec un grognement féroce et sauvage de trois vampires. Je regardais mon compagnon mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'était plus là, il avait laissé entièrement sa place non pas au major mais au dieu de la guerre. Quand à Peter et Charlotte, ils n'étaient plus mes bons vieux amis, non ils avaient aussi laissé place à leur vampire intérieur, leur monstre intérieur, leur combattant des armées du sud de Maria.

_**« Moi : ce nouveau né m'attrapa à vitesse vampirique et m'attacha, Victoria voulait que j'assiste au spectacle de la mort de mes parents pour se venger de la mort de son compagnon : James. Comme elle le disait compagnon pour compagnon sang pour sang et chair pour chair. Elle croyait que j'étais la compagne d'Edward alors elle semblait trouver amusant de s'en prendre à moi parce que si j'étais tuer selon elle cela ferait souffrir Edward. Elle commença par torturer ma mère et Phil pour ainsi finir par les tuer. Il ne restait que mon père et moi. C'était une vue atroce de regarder ma mère morte avec le sang couvert sur elle. Le nouveau né commença à torturer mon père pendant que cette chienne faisait de même avec moi en me mordant en ne laissant pas de traces de venin et en me coupant avec l'aide d'un couteau. Mon père et moi étions presque mort quand ils furent interrompus par le pack de loup, Victoria ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas sucé le venin de la dernière morsure de même que pour mon père. Le nouveau né fut tué mais Victoria réussi à s'échapper. Charlie commença dès lors sa transformation en vampire mais moi je n'avais pas assez de venin dans mon corps et il m'aurait fallu une à deux semaines pour ma transformation ou bien la mort. Un des loups qui était un très bon ami, Paul, trouva une solution quelques heures plutôt il avait senti un parfum d'un vampire mais en réalité il y en avait deux c'était Peter et Charlotte ici présent afin qu'il continue ma transformation. Ils me mordirent tout les deux afin que je puisse continuer ma transformation, ils prirent Charlie avec eux pour l'aider avec la phase de nouveau né mais moi ils me laissèrent là avec les loups. Les loups prirent soins de moi pendant ma transformation surtout Paul quand un des loups essaya de me tuer Jacob Black celui que j'avais jadis considérer comme mon meilleur ami. Du jour au lendemain où il avait imprimé c'est-à-dire trouver son âme sœur c'était comme si je n'existais plus pour lui à ses yeux. Paul me prie donc en voyage pour quitter ce petit état pluvieux afin de ne pas provoquer un meurtre et de tuer Jacob lui-même. Comme tu le vois je suis vampire mais j'ai gardée beaucoup de trais humains. Je dors, je mange et bois. Mais le reste est tout vampirique. »**_

_**« Jasper : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un vampire. Je pensais que tu étais encore humaine avec la couleur de tes yeux. Certes elle a changé mais je pensais que tu allais me l'expliquer plus tard. »**_

_**« Moi : je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Concernant la couleur de mes yeux, elle change au gré du pouvoir que j'utilise. Le rouge pour le feu, le bleu pour l'eau, le blanc pour la glace et le gel, le brun pour la terre, le vert émeraude pour les plantes et la verdure, la couleur de l'arc en ciel pour la météo, le bleu électrique pour l'électricité, etc.… »**_

_**« Peter : whoa ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais contrôler tant d'éléments ! »**_

_**« Moi : euhm oui en effet. Dites moi vous deux où se trouve mon père actuellement je voudrais le voir bientôt. »**_

_**« Charlotte : ne t'en fais pas pour lui miel, il est en Italie rendre visite aux Volturi… Jasper nous a raconter l'histoire au téléphone quand il a appelé et Charlie était là, il a décidé de rendre une visite à Aro, Marcus et Caius mais surtout à Alice. »**_

Merde celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! Il faudrait que j'arrête mon père pour qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il va regretter. Peter en savant déjà ce que j'avais en tête m'en dissuada.

_**« Peter : non tu vas nulle part ! Ton père sera très bien sur ses propres et les Volturi ne lui feront rien. »**_

_**« Jasper : je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que c'était à cause du venin de James et que tu étais en partie vampire et non totalement. Comment expliques-tu aussi pourquoi tu m'as dit que ton père était mort et qu'en réalité il est bien en vie enfin pour un mort vivant ! »**_

_**« Moi : je suis désolé de t'avoir mentie Jasper au sujet de tout mais j'avais peur de ta réaction si je te disais la vérité et aussi de ta réaction en voyant mon corps c'est pourquoi la plupart du temps je porte de longues manches quand il y a quelqu'un, car je me sens comme un monstre. Cette nuit, j'ai un peu oublié que tu étais là c'est pour ça que j'avais mis cet ensemble pour la nuit. Normalement je ne dors que quelques heures et une fois par mois mais cette fois avec la longue discussion qu'on avait eut dans la soirée et avec toutes les émotions j'étais crevée. Je suis désolé pour tout ! Je me ferais pardonner plus tard si tu veux… »**_

Je lui dis cette dernière partie en lui murmurant dans l'oreille afin qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'entendent. Je lui dis de façon séduisante afin de comprendre où je voulais en venir. C'est quand j'entendis un gémissement rauque et un ronronnement venant de mon compagnon que je sus qu'il avait compris où cela allait mener.

Après cette longue discussion, jasper a convenu qu'il fallait chasser Victoria afin de la tuer pour qu'elle ne s'attaque plus à moi au cas où elle viendrait à apprendre que j'étais toujours bien en vie. J'étais d'accord avec lui mais je l'informais également que je pensais que cela serait dur parce que Victoria avait certainement un don d'échappatoire dans de telles conditions. J'eus l'idée d'appeler certains des loups pour aider car j'étais en bons termes avec tous les loups sauf Jacob Black.

Les mois passèrent, Jasper et moi nous nous étions rapprochés nous étions vraiment un couple maintenant sauf intimement. J'avais peur de blesser Jasper avec mon pouvoir du feu. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand tout d'un coup je reçu une petite tape sur mon épaule. Automatiquement je m'éloignais et créer une boule qui représentaient mon bouclier autour de moi et un cercle de feu.

Je regardais l'intrus pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

_**« Moi : tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquais. Ne fais plus ça, je ne veux pas te blesser. »**_

_**« … : je suis désolé chérie, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »**_

_**« Moi : ce n'est rien Jasper. »**_

Sur ce, je baissais mon bouclier et retirait le cercle de feu autour de moi.

_**« Moi : tu voulais quelque chose mon cher compagnon du mien ? »**_

_**« Japper : je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »**_

_**« Moi : vas-y ! »**_

_**« Jasper : eh bien, tu vois j'ai parlé aux Cullen au téléphone, je n'ai pas parlé de toi… je me demandais si tu pourrais rendre les armes pendant un moment contre eux afin qu'ils nous aident contre Victoria. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle a appris que tu étais toujours dans ce monde et qu'elle a créé une armée de nouveaux nés. Donc il nous faudra le plus d'aide possible ! »**_

Je me raidis quand il me parla des Cullen. Cependant je réfléchi à la suggestion. C'est vrai que le plus de monde on a avec nous le mieux ce sera même si pour cela je dois côtoyer mon ancienne famille et mordre sur ma langue afin de donner un gros morceau de mon esprit mais également essayer de tenir en laisse les loups pour qu'ils ne les tuent pas mais aussi mon père. Oh joie cela va être super !

Je le regardais dans les yeux et même si une partie de moi voulait refuser, l'autre partie, celle qui était accros à Jasper ne pouvait pas le faire, rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux de mon compagnon je savais que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

_**« Moi : très bien ! Appelle ta famille… Moi je vais m'entrainer avec Benjamin pour l'aider avec le contrôle de ses 4 éléments. Et ne me souris pas comme ça ! »**_

Sur ce je partie, mais pas avant de voir un sourire narquois sur son visage que j'avais envie de lui effacer. Je me dirigeais donc dans mon avant cours où se trouvait plusieurs groupes de vampires qui s'entrainaient soit avec leur pouvoir ou au combat. Les plus grands coven étaient présents. Tel que : les Volturi, les amazones, le clan égyptien, Kate Denali et son compagnon, le clan Irlandais, le pack de loups de la Push sauf un, et un clan de sorcière dirigé par nul autre que ma meilleure amie Angela Weber, qui aurait pu prédire qu'elle était une sorcière. Mon père était présent avec sa compagne je pouvais toujours pas croire la personne en question enfin après tout je l'ai toujours considérer comme une seconde mère et oui il se trouve que la compagne de mon père n'est nul autre qu'Esmé Cullen, enfin correction Esmé Swan, ils se sont marié en cachette à Las Vegas sans personne et je peux vous dire que mon père m'a entendu parler de ça pendant des jours. Jasper a dû m'éloigner pour que je me calme pendant quelque jour. J'ai facilement pardonnée à Esmé pour elle de me quitter de cette façon car je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps fâché contre elle. Apparemment elle était déjà ma deuxième mère quand j'étais encore humaine, sans que je le sache. Yep mon père et elle avait une liaison.

Je m'avançais vers Benjamin du clan égyptien afin de m'entrainer mais pas avant de saluer Kate et Angela, mes meilleures amies.

_**« Moi : prêt Benji ? »**_

_**« Benjamin : plus que prêt ! Allons-y ! »**_

Nous nous entrainâmes pendant des heures, tout se passait bien quand Ben se raidi. Je regardais son visage qui était en colère, il regarda derrière mon épaule et je devinais que les Cullen étaient arrivé.

_**« Benjamin : ils sont là ! »**_

Je restais dos tourné, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me reconnaissent tout de suite.

_**« Carlisle : bonjour, mon fils, Jasper, m'a dit de venir voir les deux personnes qui contrôlent les éléments car c'est un spectacle fascinant. »**_

_**« Benjamin : oui en effet Carlisle je ne dirais pas ravi de te revoir car c'est tout le contraire mais ce n'est pas à moi à vous dire si vous dérangez ou pas ! »**_

_**« Emmett : quel est ton problème Ben ? »**_

_**« Moi : oh Ben n'a pas de problème proprement parlé avec vous, en fait c'est moi qui ait un problème avec vous… »**_

Sur ces mots je retirais ma chemise à longues manches et me retournais pour leur donner le choc de leur vie.

_**« … : BELLA ! »**_

_**« Moi : je pourrais vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir surtout toi Edward mais ce n'est véritablement pas le cas, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu Cullen ! »**_

Je leur dit cela en crachant presque du venin, j'utilisais un ton froid je n'avais pas besoin du pouvoir de Ben, le mien ou celui de Jasper pour ressentir la tension dans l'air, elle était glaciale. Détectant mon humeur, mon compagnon arriva à vitesse grand V afin de me calmer pour que je ne saute pas à la gorge d'un des Cullen restant surtout Edward qui me regardait avec amour, adoration, faim et désir.

_**« Moi : toi t'as plutôt intérêt à rester l'enfer loin de moi ou je ne serais pas responsable de la disparition de certaines parties de ton corps ! »**_

_**« Jasper : si j'étais toi Edward je l'écouterais… »**_

Mais bien sûr, Edward étant Edward n'écouta personne et s'approcha de moi à pas lent, comme si j'étais sa proie mais le problème c'est que cette fois ci les rôles étaient inversées, c'était lui ma proie mais pas dans le sens que lui le voyais. Il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Le trou du cul qu'il est, pensé réellement que je vais l'accueillir à bras ouvert et sauter dans ses bras, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Oh mais qu'il avait tort !

À ce moment tout le monde qui s'entrainait avait arrêté ce qui faisait pour observer ce qui se passait. En voyant que ça me concernait les loups vinrent s'installer à mes côtés, sauf Paul qui était devant moi protecteur ainsi que mon père et Esmé. Jasper était resté à mes coté en me tenant la main ce qui évidement n'était pas du gout d'Edward.

_**« Edward : pourquoi as-tu besoin de protection contre moi amour surtout ces chiens et ce vampire qui est avec Esmé ? Je ne vais te faire aucun mal… Pourquoi mon frère te tiens la main de cette façon ?»**_

_**« Paul : pas plus de ce que tu as déjà causé sangsue ! »**_

_**« Rosalie : que veux-tu dis dire cabot ? »**_

Je sentais mes mains qui prenaient feu rien qu'en entendant la reine des glaces elle-même, appelé Paul un cabot. J'étais très protectrice de lui et tout le monde le savait dans le pack. Je grognais à ce surnom.

_**« Moi : ne t'avise plus de l'appeler cabot ! Tu m'as bien compris ou toi aussi tu pourrais rejoindre ma liste noire tout comme ton imbécile de frère. »**_

_**« Esmé : ce que Paul veut dire Rosalie, c'est de regarder un peu le corps de ma fille, dis-moi, vois- tu toutes ces marques de morsures ? Alors réfléchie bien à ce qui est arrivé après notre départ. »**_

Elle dit cela en regardant les Cullen froidement puis elle se retourna vers Edward.

_**« Esmé : et toi… tu as de la chance que je sois retenue par mon compagnon parce que je peux te jurer que quand viendra le bon moment, je te mettrais moi-même en morceaux. Tu me dégoute ! »**_

_**« Edward : comment ça ton compagnon ? »**_

Esmé l'ignora complètement.

_**« Edward : Bella, mon amour, s'il te plait viens à moi. Je t'aime. »**_

Mais quel crétin ! Il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux… ce qu'il dit me mis sur le bord et personne ne put réagir assez vite, parce que je bondi sur lui, j'étais trop rapide pour qu'on m'en empêche. Je le balançais afin qu'il aille frapper des arbres. Quand Edward se releva, il me regarda avec douleur dans ses yeux.

_**« Moi : tu croyais vraiment que j'allais sauter dans tes bras après la douleur que tu m'as fait subir ? »**_

Par son regard je peux dire que oui, il le croyait.

_**« Moi : tu es pathétique ! »**_

_**« Jasper : Bella… »**_

_**« Peter : non Major laisse la faire, elle en a besoin et en est capable. »**_

_**« Jasper : mais s'il… »**_

_**« Charlie : laisse faire ma fille ! »**_

_**« Carlisle : comment ça votre fille ? Elle est comme ma seconde fille. »**_

_**« Charlie : votre seconde fille ? Vraiment ? Pourtant si je me souviens bien c'est vous qui avez pris la décision de l'abandonner comme une vielle chaussette. »**_

_**« Carlisle : qui êtes vous ? »**_

_**« Charlie : oh Carlisle et bien disons que je suis le pire cauchemar de votre fils… je suis Charlie Swan le chef de police de Forks. »**_

Carlisle en resta bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_**« Charlie : et toi tu laisse gérer ma fille, elle a connue pire situation. Fais lui confiance… »**_

_**« Jasper : M-Mais… très bien ok mais s'il la touche d'un millimètre sur sa peau je le tue dans d'atroce souffrance et je vous jure qu'il ne voudra plus jamais avoir rencontré le dieu de la guerre… »**_

Dieu qu'il est sexy quand il est en colère et possessif… il me regarda, tout en sachant ce que je pensais avec un sourire malicieux. Je me retournai pour refaire face à Edward, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que pendant l'argument je m'étais tourné vers ceux qui parlaient.

_**« Jasper : oh em ? »**_

_**« Emmett : oui ? »**_

_**« Jasper : tu vas aimer les pouvoirs que ta petite sœur a ! »**_

Je regardais mon compagnon, avec un regard féroce, pour m'avoir appelé la petite sœur de ce traite qui m'avait abandonné. Je sais que j'étais injuste et amère, mais il faudra tout à Emmett pour retrouver ma confiance et je pense même qu'il le comprit en voyant le regard que j'avais lancé à Jasper et entendu un grognement sauvage venant de ma poitrine visant ma moitié.

Que le jeu commence pensais-je à moi-même…

Je regardais mon ex amour, Edward, il avait un sourire tordu plâtrer sur son visage que j'avais envie d'effacer. Ce sourire aurait pu tout faire, mes jambes devenirent de la gelé, mon cœur qui accélère et mes joues devenirent rouges si j'étais toujours humaine et amoureuse de lui, car en effet ce sourire ne me faisait plus rien aujourd'hui. Je pense même qu'il venait de remarqué que son sourire ne me faisait plus aucun effet, celui-ci disparut pour faire apparaitre une de ses fameuses grimaces qu'il connait si bien, lèvres pincer, preuve qu'il est contrarier car il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

_**« Moi : que se passe-t-il Edward ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que ton sourire tordu qui marche avec toutes les filles ne fonctionne plus sur moi ? »**_

J'éclatais de rire à sa tête qui se décomposait…

_**« Moi : et oui Edward on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on désire et ce qu'on veut ! La vie est comme ça… je me rappelle d'une expression : Il y a quatre pensées illimitées : l'amour, la compassion, la joie et l'égalité d'âme. Mais cette dernière ne signifie rien pour toi car tu m'as toujours traité comme si j'étais une chose fragile et en porcelaine, qui allait se briser au moindre mouvement, je n'étais pas ton égal mais ton jouet, ta marionnette. »**_

_**« Edward : non c'est faux tu le sais bien. Je t'ai aimé plus que tout, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Je t'ai quitté pour te protéger. »**_

_**« Moi : me protéger ? Mais dis-moi une chose Edward ? Me protégeais-tu quand tu me trompais derrière mon dos avec tous ces vampires femelles nomades, avec qui tu t'envoyais en l'air ? Répond moi et dis-moi ! »**_

Il me regardait surpris…

_**« Moi : ne sois pas si surpris que je le sache… de toute façon un jour ou l'autre j'allais le découvrir. Mais dis-moi autre chose. Est-ce que Carlisle, ton propre père sait que tu t'es envoyé sa nouvelle femme… Tanya Denali… mais vu que c'est une succube cela ne m'étonne guère qu'elle ait trompé son mari, il me semble que c'est son nom. »**_

Il me regarda avec tant de haine et de colère, je savais que j'avais réussi à le pousser à bout comme j'avais prévu. Je lui donnai un sourire béat parce que j'entendis un grognement qui provenait de Carlisle, Jasper, mon père et Paul.

Il fit la chose la plus stupide dans le monde. Pourtant il n'était pas un nouveau-né donc il devrait savoir de ne pas attaquer un vampire qui se trouve dans la phase de l'accouplement, pourtant Jasper ne pouvait rien faire car il était retenue par Paul, mon père et Peter. Il leur fallait toute leur force pour le retenir. Tandis que Carlisle était lui-même retenu par Emmett et Benjamin.

C'était à moi de jouer. Oh ça allait vraiment être amusant. En plus de cela j'avais perfectionné le contrôle de mes pouvoirs donc ça allait vraiment être bon. Je voyais du coin de mon œil que certains des vampires se déplaçaient afin de se mettre sur le côté pour ne pas déranger le combat parce qu'il allait avoir un combat entre Edward et moi et ça je le savais à coups sur.

Que le combat et mon règlement de compte commence…

_**« Moi : notre relation n'a été basé que sur un mensonge tout au long et ça depuis le début, Edward, notre relation était de la poudre aux yeux pour toi en d'autres termes chercher à m'éblouir souvent avec de fausses apparences et de fausses paroles et promesses. »**_

Sur ce j'invoquais l'air et le dirigeais vers Edward, qui s'envola ensuite contre une dizaine d'arbres en tournoyant sur lui-même. Je voyais les Yeux d'Emmett être aussi larges que des soucoupes.

_**« Emmett : et bien faites-moi rappeler de ne pas faire chier Bella dans un proche avenir ! »**_

J'avais envie de torturer un peu Em avec son esprit…

_**« Moi : oh Em ? Après c'est ton tour pour m'avoir abandonnée comme une merde… »**_

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait une trouille bleue mais aussi qu'il se sentait coupable. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile de lui pardonné que je ne le pensais, je pardonnerais peut-être mais je n'oublierais pas de si tôt. Je le réconfortais donc…

_**« Moi : ne t'en fais pas je ne le ferais pas… enfin pour le moment. »**_

Sur ce je me dirigeais vers Edward pour continuer à le torturer, mais en sachant que je ne devais pas le tuer, enfin mettre un terme à sa misérable existence.

_**« Moi : avant que je continue avec toi, je voudrais te donner la réponse à ta question que tu m'as demandé un peu plus tôt… »**_

J'entendis un soupir pas très loin de moi.

_**« Peter : oh non elle va pas faire ça ! »**_

_**« Charlotte : quoi Peter ? »**_

_**« Peter : tu verras miel… »**_

_**« Moi : eh bien Edward, pour répondre à ta question concernant le fait que Jasper me tenais la main d'une certaine manière c'est parce que vois-tu, Jasper et moi sommes un couple, pour clarifier les choses nous sommes des âmes sœur, de vrais compagnons. »**_

Je savais à cet instant que je venais de donner à Edward le coup fatal à sa façade et que tout le monde allait voir le vrai Edward qu'il était vraiment.

_**« Edward : QUOI ! JAMAIS ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, il ne t'aura pas non plus. »**_

_**« Moi : oh mon pauvre Edward… que tu es si naïve. Pourtant, il me semble que tu étais au courant de ce fait. Surtout quand cette salope d'Alice à balancé toute son histoire devant ton coven quand tu es arrivé chez toi. Et oui comme tu peux le voir Jazz m'a tout raconté. »**_

_**« Edward : non c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas croire ce monstre que vous êtes compagnons d'âmes ! »**_

_**« Paul : il tiens vraiment pas à sa non-vie. Ça c'est sur ! »**_

Je retournais et retournais encore dans ma tête la phrase qu'Edward venait de dire, il venait de traiter mon compagnon de monstre. Oh que je vais lui montrer à quoi ressemble un vrai monstre parce que quand j'entendis le mot « monstre » pour qualifié mon compagnon, ma vision devint rouge et je pense que les autres vampires présent ont vu ce qu'il se passait car ils reculaient de ce qu'ils se passaient. Tellement que ceux qui retenaient ma moitié étaient choqué qu'Edward venait de lâché qu'ils relâchaient Jasper.

Il se précipita vers moi pour se mettre à mes cotés mais il lui suffit de voir mes yeux et mon regard pour qu'il comprenne de ne pas intervenir car je gérait la situation sauf si ça allait trop loin, le connard qu'est Edward croyant qu'il était le plus rapide, pensait qu'il allait pouvoir m'atteindre, mais j'étais aussi rapide que lui, avec la grâce plus développé qu'un autre vampire.

_**« Edward : mais comment… »**_

_**« Moi : et bien Edward, on dirait que tu n'es plus le vampire le plus rapide. »**_

Apparemment il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs puisqu'il recommença ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt c'est-à-dire courir vers moi pour m'atteindre mais à nouveau je l'esquivais. Cette fois ci je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de son petit jeu, il n'y avait pas d'amusement, c'est pourquoi je fis appel à l'électricité afin de le choqué mais je ne fus pas la seule qui utilisait ce don là sur lui car je voyais Kate qui avait appris à projeter son pouvoir sur une personne, utiliser son don ainsi que Jane Volturi usé du sien afin d'infliger la douleur rien qu'en regardant un vampire ou un humain enfin n'importe quelle créature marchant sur cette planète, en regardant mon compagnon qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de moi, je savais que lui aussi usait de son pouvoir d'empathie pour lui infliger diverses émotions sombres tels que la douleur et la peur vu les cris d'Edward, les cris de celui-ci étaient de la musique à mes oreilles.

_**« Moi : s'il vous plait ne vous mêler pas de cela maintenant, vous aurez votre tour mais pour l'instant c'est entre lui et moi. »**_

Je me retournais donc vers Edward après m'être adressé à Kate, Jane et Jasper, et lui adressais un sourire diabolique et machiavélique. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur de ce sourire, je voyais qu'Aro Volturi avait aussi très peur de ce sourire. Oh il y avait de quoi avoir peur, pour le prouver le ciel devint subitement très noir et le vent se levait, des éclairs aussi apparurent, c'était vraiment à te donner la chair de poule mais le plus effrayant c'est que j'étais soulevé vers le ciel et que mes cheveux volaient furieusement dans le vent, mes yeux devinrent très sombres

J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu c'est pourquoi j'invoquais la foudre et la dirigeait vers Edward c'était très divertissant de voir qu'il essayait d'échapper à la foudre. Après quelques minutes je me décidais tout de même d'arrêter mon petit jeu et me fis redescendre vers le sol. Oui en effet quand j'utilisais un élément qui concernait la météo j'étais directement soulever vers les airs enfin pour ce qui concerne le vent, la foudre, la grêle, la neige enfin la météo qui faisait le mauvais temps.

J'étais tellement en colère contre Edward pour ce qu'il venait de dire au sujet de mon amour, non ce n'était pas de la colère c'était de la haine plus encore que de la haine c'était de la rage, que de la grêle commença à tomber et des minis tornades se former. Les tornades tournaient autour d'Edward je voyais à son attitude qu'il envisageait un moyen de s'enfuir mais pas de chance pour lui car je réagis plus vite que lui et avec l'aide de mon pouvoir du feu je fis un grand cercle de feu autour de lui, ce feu-ci ne pouvait rien lui faire car j'avais mélangé deux pouvoirs pour créer des flammes bleues. J'avais utilisé le feu, l'air et la glace.

_**« Moi : maintenant Edward je te donne un seul avertissement me concernant, n'essaie pas te tenter quelque chose contre Jasper ou moi-même parce qu'à ce moment là, j'achèverais ce que j'ai commencé et cela sera très douloureux ça je peux te le promettre, je sais à coup sur que je ne suis pas la seule personne qui a cette envie de mettre fin à ton existence mais pour le moment je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi… »**_

_**« Edward : ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu pourrais faire de pire ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi. De toute façon j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi amour. »**_

Et en plus il se croyait encore plus malin que moi…

Oh Edward si tu savais seulement dans quoi tu t'es embarqué. Le pauvre gars.

Plus vite qu'il pouvait le voir j'avais éteint le feu qui l'entourait et un bras lui manquais.

_**« Moi : ne me tente pas trop Edward tu pourrais être très surpris de ce que je peux encore faire à part manipuler le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. Je ne suis pas comme mon ami Ben ici présent je peux contrôler d'autres éléments. »**_

Il en resta bouche bée.

_**« Edward : puis-je récupérer mon bras s'l te plait ? »**_

_**« Moi : il faudra que tu te débrouilles avec ceux que tu appelles si bien des chiens car je pense qu'ils vont jouer avec ça et aller l'enterrer quelque part au loin dans cette forêt… bonne chance pour le retrouver… Paul ? Seth ? Leah ? Tenez c'est à vous, faites en ce que vous voulez… »**_

_**« Edward : amour tu ne ferais pas ça ! »**_

_**« Moi : oh que si je vais le faire et je ne vais pas me gêner de le faire. Oh Edward ? Ne me cherche pas parce que quand tu me trouveras, tu le regretteras… pense-y ! »**_

Sur ce je me retournais et me dirigeais pour aller chasser dans la forêt suivit par mon compagnon pas loin derrière. En regardant sa posture et ses yeux je savais ce qu'il allait se passer… il allait me réclamer dans tout les sens !

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je mis mon plan en action parce que j'avais envie de me faire désirer c'est pour cette raison que sans que Jasper ne s'en rende compte je couru à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. J'entendis même un grognement venant de mon compagnon preuve

Ma transformation en vampire m'avais apporté la vitesse, courir à grande vitesse à travers les arbres était quelque chose que j'adorais faire car en effet cela m'apportait la liberté que j'avais besoin, c'était un paradis sur terre.

Après quelques minutes de courses en zigzag j'entrais dans une clairière et en resta bouche bée, elle était si belle, remplie de feuilles sauvage avec un cascade d'eau dans le coin de ce magnifique endroit…

_**« Jasper : tu aimes chérie ?**_

Entendre sa voix dans mon oreille me donna des frissons et en plus quand il utilisait cette voix du sud qui je trouvais était très velouté et sexy, il le savait, il était en train de jouer avec moi afin de me séduire c'est pour cette raison que j'allais entrer dans son jeu sans me plaindre.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui envoya toutefois mes émotions tel que l'amour, le bonheur et l'émerveillement. J'étais toujours en train de regarder ce magnifique endroit dans les moindres recoins afin de le mémoriser pour m'en souvenir. Tout en observant, je vis que où se situait la cascade se trouvait tout près de là une couverture avec deux verre et ce qui ressemblait à une bouteille de vin ainsi que des bougies allumer autour dans un cadre romantique. Apparemment Jasper avait tout planifié et tout préparer.

_**« Moi : dis moi un peu Jazz tu as préparé tout ça comment ? Il me semblait aussi que les vampires ne buvaient pas de boissons humaines. »**_

_**« Jasper : Gareth et Charlotte m'ont aidé, lui en préparant le nécessaire et elle en mettant en place afin que ça ressemble à un cadre romantique. Nous pouvons boire de l'alcool mais à fort degré c'est les seuls que nous digérons et que nous ne devons pas vomir. Mais cette bouteille n'est pas du vin, c'est en réalité du sang animal, du sang de cerfs. »**_

_**« Jasper : je savais que cette journée surtout avec le retour des Cullen et en particulier Edward dans ta vie ne serait pas facile donc j'ai demandé l'avis de Kate, Angela et Charlotte et disons simplement qu'elle m'ont conseillé. »**_

_**« Moi : je t'aime. »**_

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le coin où se trouvait la magnifique cascade. Je m'assis avec jasper derrière moi que je reposais ma tête sur son épaule, il entoura ma taille de ses bras musclés, dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité et chez moi, à la maison. Nous étions sur une couverture de pique nique où il y avait des bougies ainsi qu'un seau avec la bouteille de sang, la couverture était recouverte de pétales de roses rouge. Quand je regardais les pétales créaient un chemin vers le petit lac où s'effondrait la cascade d'eau. Jasper avait tout à fait raison c'était romantique et attentionné de sa part d'avoir pensé cela pour me calmer et me relaxer. Je savais aussi malgré tout cela qu'il avait autre chose en tête et qu'il se retenait de ne pas me sauter dessus. C'était une chose normale pour un vampire mâle de réclamer sa compagne dans tout les sens après qu'elle ait été mise en danger et en contact avec un autre mâle. Je savais à coup sûr que mon Jasper était dominateur, possessif, jaloux mais je l'aimais plus que ça et disons que cela m'attirais encore plus vers lui.

Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Chaque seconde de chaque minute et cela je pense ne faisait que commencer. C'était le début de notre éternité.

**Chapitre 3**

Avec Jasper nous nous trouvions toujours dans ce magnifique endroit romantique, quand tout d'un coup mon compagnon se releva d'un bond. Je me retournais afin de regarder et lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête d'agir surexcité tout d'un coup quand je vis son regard ou plutôt la couleur de ses yeux, là un noir nuit, je la reconnaissais si bien pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois auparavant. La faim, le désire, l'amour et l'adoration.

_**« Jasper : ça te dis de prendre un bain de minuit chérie ? »**_

Et en plus de cela il fallait qu'il utilise cette voix : sexy et rauque. Son accent du sud était beaucoup plus prononcé quand il parlait de cette façon, sous l'effet du désir et de la luxure.

_**« Moi : bien sûr mon cher monsieur… »**_

Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit parce que mon cher compagnon avait déjà ses vêtements enlevés et à terre, il se trouvait déjà dans l'eau en me regardant. Vu ses vêtements au sol je savais que monsieur Whitlock était nu, complètement nu dans l'eau.

Moi contrairement à lui je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'avais toujours mon insécurité vis-à-vis de mon corps enfin les traces de morsures de Victoria, j'avais peur que Jasper trouve que je sois un monstre à ses yeux et je pense que si c'était le cas, ça me briserait le cœur et l'âme.

_**« Jasper : pourquoi cette insécurité et cette peur ma douce ? »**_

_**« Moi : j'ai peur que quand tu vois toutes ces morsures que tu me rejette ou que tu trouve que je suis un monstre… »**_

_**« Jasper : oh chérie, je ne pourrais jamais te voir comme un monstre ou te rejeter. Tu m'es beaucoup trop précieuse et je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de mon âme. Si c'est quelqu'un qui devrait être un monstre ce serait moi avec tout ce que j'ai fais quand j'étais dans l'armée de Maria. Viens ici… »**_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais ensuite je sus que je ne devrais pas avoir ces doutes car en regardant dans les yeux de mon compagnon, je pouvais voir qu'il était sincère. Je décidais donc de commencer à me déshabillé devant le regard fiévreux de ma moitié afin de me révéler en sous vêtements c'est-à-dire un string en dentelle noire ainsi que le soutiens gorges de la même matière et couleur. C'était un ensemble très sexy et révélateur. Je voyais qu'aux yeux de Jasper que cela lui plaisait énormément. Il me regarda avec intensité, ses yeux voyageaient à partir de mes pieds pour remonter tout doucement le long de mes longues jambes pour atterrir sur mon string. Son parcours continua son chemin pour se diriger vers mon ventre plat, ma poitrine, le coté de mon coup (je savais ce qu'il comptait faire à cette partie de mon corps) pour ensuite être sur mes lèvres pulpeuse et terminé sur mes yeux.

_**« Jasper : tu es magnifique avec un corps parfais. »**_

Encore cette voix sexy. Ce qui me fit ressentir du désir évident à grande doses. Jasper me renvoya les siennes. Je perdus presque mon équilibre à l'intensité du désir et de l'amour que nous partagions tout deux.

Je m'avançais lentement afin de rentrer dans l'eau, c'était étonnant comment celle-ci était chaude. Ma vitesse n'était apparemment pas au gout de mon compagnon car celui-ci vint pour me balancer dans l'eau. Quand je refis surface il était juste à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

_**« Major : tu es si sexy Isabella. »**_

Je savais que là c'était le major qui allait d'abord me réclamer et je n'étais pas du tout contre.

Je n'eus pas la moindre chance de réagir ou de répondre quoi que ce soit car le Major m'embrassa, ce baiser n'était pas doux, non bien au contraire, il était passionné, fougueux, rempli de faim et de désir.

Avec la force de ses actions, je percutai avec mon dos un rocher. Avec le sourire narquois et diabolique sur le visage du Major je voyais très bien que c'était ce qu'il recherchait, c'était son but. Avec sa force il me souleva afin que j'étais dans ses bras, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille afin que nous soyons à la même hauteur, enfin les yeux dans les yeux. Cela dura quelques minutes, il m'embrassa soit fougueusement et passionnément ou bien en étant doux. Il embrassa mes lèvres, mon coup pour arriver à ma clavicule. Je décidais que j'en avais assez de ses petits jeux et ses taquineries car je le retournais pour que les rôles soient inversés et me recula afin de le regarder.

_**« Moi : dis moi Major… vas-tu continuer tes taquineries ou bien vas-tu me montrer ce qu'un vrai homme est capable de faire ? »**_

Sur ce je m'éloignais afin d'être sur la terre ferme.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus car je me retrouvais tout d'un coup couché sur la couverture et en dessous de mon compagnon qui avait un sourire diabolique plâtrer sur son visage d'ange.

_**« Major : et bien Isabella ce n'est pas très gentil de me taquiner de cette manière ma beauté. Je vais peut être devoir te punir… voyons voir est ce que je vais te punir ou pas ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »**_

_**« Moi : je pourrais me faire pardonner et on peut oublier la punition… »**_

_**« Major : comment compte tu te faire pardonner ma tigresse ? »**_

_**« Moi : j'ai peut être une petite idée… »**_

Cela dit, je me rapprochais encore plus de lui et me frotta afin que nos parties du corps inférieurs se touchent. Avec ma force de vampire, je repoussais juste un peu le major afin que je me retrouve au dessus de lui en califourchon. Il parut très surpris de mon audace mais me fit un grand sourire.

_**« Moi : impatient sommes-nous Major ? »**_

Il me regardait avec tant de passion et d'amour que j'avais du mal à me contenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et de le prendre ici et maintenant mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas parce que c'était notre première expérience ensemble et ma première fois. J'étais peut être vierge mais je n'étais pas innocente… disons simplement qu'un certain loup m'a appris certaine chose, je le remercie pour cela parce que sinon j'aurais pris feu spontanément rien qu'en étant frustré.

Je baissais mon regard de ses yeux pour atterrir sur ses lèvres que je goutais avidement avec les miennes. Enfin mon regard se porta sur sa poitrine magnifique, c'est vrai elle était marqué avec des centaines de morsures comme les miennes mais ça faisait de lui ce qu'il était, un homme merveilleusement courageux, un guerrier.

Je m'approchais doucement de sa poitrine tout en le regardant dans les yeux afin de lui demander avec mon regard si j'avais son autorisation, il hocha la tête pour me donner le feu vert. J'approchais mes lèvres de sa poitrine et baisa tout doucement et tendrement chaque cicatrices que je pouvais voir et sentir afin de lui enlever la douleur de ses souvenirs pour ce qu'il avait vécu. Doucement je descendais de plus en plus bas, je l'entendais gémir mon nom je savais pour un fait que ce que je lui faisais lui plaisais et l'excitait en même temps, j'en avais la preuve contre ma cuisse. Bientôt j'arrivé à la limite de son sexe, j'embrassais le bout avant de lécher toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Merci au vampirisme pour avoir la possibilité de prendre tout en bouche. Je commençais de lents vas et vient, après quelques instants j'augmentais le rythme jusqu'à je sentis mon compagnon tirer mes cheveux pour essayer de me retirer mais je ne l'écoutai guère au contraire je continuais bientôt il déversa sa semence dans ma bouche, je le nettoyais donc et releva la tête pour le voir une respiration difficile et les yeux fermés. Un merveilleux spectacle à voir si vous voulez mon avis.

_**« Major : à mon tour de jouer Isabella ! »**_

_**« Moi : non major une autre fois, plus tard mais là je te veux maintenant… »**_

Major est monté sur le dessus de moi et m'embrassa doucement les lèvres, juste les effleurant contre les siennes. Il se mit à baiser sa façon dans mon cou. Je gémis doucement quand il a commencé à sucer mon cou, laissant une trace de morsure. Il embrassa son chemin dans le haut de ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette sur mes seins. Il a commencé à sucer le mamelon de mon sein gauche, effleurant sa langue sur celui ci, se sentant durcir dans sa bouche. Je gémis doucement, comme il a utilisé sa main droite pour masser mon autre sein, en pressant doucement. J'ai le dos arqué, poussant mon sein plus loin dans sa bouche. Il a enlevé sa bouche et se redressa, en admirant la façon dont je réagissais à son toucher, combien je le voulais.

J'ouvris les yeux et fit la moue, ma lèvre inférieure qui sort, ce qui rend mon regard adorable et sexy selon certaines personnes. Il eut un petit rire de lui-même.

_**« Moi : Ce n'est pas juste, Cowboy. »**___

_**« Major :**__** Détendez-vous, Darling**_ _**»**_

Mon merveilleux compagnon se pencha en arrière et admiré mon corps nu.

_Jasper pensé que sa compagne était si sacrément parfaite.__Il se délectait dans le fait qu'elle lui appartenait._

Le major a commencé à me taquiner gentiment, en se frottant la tête de sa queue le long de ma fente, jusqu'à mon clitoris. Je gémis doucement, les yeux fermés, un éclat de lumière apparu dans le ciel sombre du à la luxure que j'é m'impatientait de ses taquineries mais délicieuses. Il a saisi mes hanches et plongea sa bite, remplissage et étirant ses murs. Mon doux compagnon qui savait que c'était ma première fois, attendis quelques instants pour que je m'habitue à sa taille parce quel engin ce fut, il était très bien doté par la nature, il a légèrement augmenté, et a commencé des vas et viens lent mais bientôt ses mouvements devinrent plus vite et plus fort, je poussais à sa rencontre. La tendance s'est poursuivie pendant un certain temps.

Juste avant que j'atteins mon orgasme Jasper commençait à sentir que j'étais prête à atteindre mon orgasme, le major me retourna pour que je sois à quatre pattes. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête. Juste quand je pensais cela je suis venu très dure et senti les dents de Jasper s'enfoncer dans ma chair afin de me marquer comme la sienne. Quand les effets de nos orgasmes pris fin mon compagnon s'effondra sur moi et m'entraina avec lui pour que je puisse avoir ma tête niché au niveau de son coup et c'est comme ceci que je le mordis et scella la morsure avec mon venin. À présent je pouvais démontrer aux autres femelles que Jasper étaient mon compagnon surtout à cette salope de Maria.

Après nous être remis de nos ébats et à nous câliner, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous et de prendre une douche. J'espérais seulement que Edward ne tenterais rien sur notre chemin de retour vers notre chambre car j'étais sûr que le major se ferait un plaisir de jouer avec e batard.

Nous étions sur le chemin vers notre chambre quand nous fumes arrêter par nul autre qu'Edward.

_**« Edward : tu as laissé ce monstre te réclamer ? Comment peux-tu ? Tu m'appartiens ! »**_

_**« Emmett : Eddie je te conseille d'arrêter maintenant ou bien tu vas le regretter. Si ce n'est pas Jasper qui s'en mêle ça sera moi, alors tu traites ma petite sœur autrement. »**_

_**« Edward : pourquoi je devrais la traiter avec respect, après tout elle n'est qu'une putain qui s'est laissée baiser au milieu d'une foret ? Je crois que finalement Alice avait raison, elle mérite tout ce qu'elle a vécu… »**_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir aux mots d'Edward parce que là tous les mâles vampires et loups se ruèrent sur lui et lui arrachèrent ses membres. Mon compagnon pour que cela soit encore plus douloureux lui fit sentir la douleur mais Jane avait la même idée parce qu'à distance elle utilisait son dont sur lui ainsi que Kate. Ben était retenu par sa compagne, Tia pour ne pas mettre en feu Edward tout comme Esmé me retenait. Carlisle fit quelque chose qui me surpris il arracha sa langue.

_**« Carlisle : ça c'est pour insulter celle que je considère comme ma fille et le traiter comme une putain. Dire qu'un jour je t'ai considérer comme un fils, je regrette le jour que je t'ai sauvé de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Je pense qu'Aro se réserve le droit de te soumettre à ses ordres pour le restant de ton éternité car la mort serait trop douce pour toi. »**_

_**« Charlie : je pense moi qu'il serait préférable de le laisser en morceaux jusqu'à la bataille avec Victoria. »**_

_**« Major : ne me cherche pas trop mon garçon ou tu le regretteras amèrement. »**_

Je voyais dans le visage enfin la tête d'Edward qu'il était terrifié.

Ça c'est quand on parle avant de réfléchir.__

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis l'incident avec Edward, j'avais convaincu avec beaucoup de travail mon compagnon de remettre les morceaux d'Edward ensemble, après tout nous aurons besoin de lui pendant la bataille et il le fallait en bon état de marche. Cependant je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre les hommes de ma famille de rattacher sa langue mais bon cela était pour le mieux pour ma part, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre ses commentaires à la noix concernant ma vie avec mon compagnon et ma vie sexuelle avec mon compagnon, il se faisait un malin plaisir à me réclamer pour bien montrer à Edward que j'étais la sienne et à personne d'autre, depuis notre accouplement on était encore pire qu'Emmett et Rosalie, on ne pouvait pas être rassasier de l'autre.

J'étais en train de m'entrainer avec mon père et Benjamin quand je vis Peter arriver vers nous avec panique dans ses yeux.

_**« Peter : ils arrivent… Victoria a des nouveaux nés mais elle n'est pas seule, il semblerait qu'elle ait avec elle une surprise pour le major, Charlotte et moi. »**_

Je réfléchis une seconde pour assimiler tout ce que Peter me dit, puis il me vint à l'esprit qui était cette fameuse surprise.

_**« Moi : ne me dis que cette salope ose venir ici ? »**_

_**« Peter : je le crains. »**_

_**« Moi : elle est à moi… »**_

J'étais tellement en colère que le vent autour de moi soufflais partout et là, cela créait des minis tornades, je vis tout le monde me regarder avec de la crainte parce qu'ils ne savaient pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs.

_**« Benjamin : Bella t'as besoin de te calmer ! »**_

Je l'écoutais donc et pris plusieurs respirations, cela m'aidait à me calmer un peu mais pas tout à fait.

_**« Charlie : Peter va chercher Jasper… »**_

Quelques secondes passèrent quand je senti une paire de bras fort me serrer, je savais que c'était les bras dans lesquels j'appartenais et je ferais tout pour que cette sale garce ne le touche pas d'un centimètre ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur.

_**« Jasper : calme toi ma chérie, elle ne te touchera pas. »**_

_**« Moi : je n'ai pas peur qu'elle me touche mais qu'elle te blesse ou charlotte et Peter. »**_

Sur ce mon compagnon m'embrassa, c'était un baiser tendre et plein d'amour mais en même temps je pouvais sentir la passion qu'il dégageait.

_**« Charlie : je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment les jeunes mais il faut se préparer. Ah oui Aro a eue une excellente idée… Alice a essayer de s'échapper et disons qu'elle s'est retrouvé en morceaux détacher. Aro a pensé que ce serait bien de la laisser sur le terrain cela va attirer les nouveaux nés, ils seront concentrer seulement sur Alice et nous verront pas venir arriver. »**_

Nous nous préparions donc comme prévu sur le champ de bataille afin d'affronter Victoria et ses nouveaux nés. Oh qu'elle va être surprise quand elle va voir mon père tout à fait vivant. Et cette chienne n'a pas du tout intérêt à mettre un doigt sur ma famille. Ce que Victoria ignore c'est qu'il y a un vampire dans ses troupes qui se fait passer pour un nouveaux né mais il ne l'est pas du tout, elle sera encore plus surprise d'apprendre que ce vampire en question est simplement mon frère jumeau !

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir tous les couples se câliner. Quelques minutes passèrent et nous entendîmes nos rivaux approcher en courant.

_**« Moi : Aro je pense que tu peux faire venir le lutin. »**_

_**« Aro : je pense que tu as raison jeune Bella. Félix, Dimitri lâchez-la ! »**_

_**« Félix : bien maître… »**_

Félix lâcha donc Alice mais je devrais plutôt dire qu'il la balança à l'avant centre du terrain où nous étions tous réunis, bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas aller n'importe où car il lui manquait ses jambes.

Un instant après je vis Victoria et une femme d'origine hispanique apparaitre à l'orée des bois ainsi qu'une vingtaine de nouveau-né. À coté de Victoria se trouvait mon cher frère, j'avais envie de lui sourire pour le rassurer que j'allais bien mais je me retins, cela pourrait souffler notre couverture. Victoria avait du mal à contenir ses nouveau-né, ils étaient affamés, c'était mon signal. Je regardais Félix et Dimitri et hocha ma tête une fois pour leur faire savoir mon signal, sur ce geste tout deux arrachèrent un bras chacun de la fée clochette. Elle cria de douleur ce qui fit perdre toute concentration des nouveau-nés, ils la regardèrent avec faim et ainsi donc ils se ruèrent tous vers Alice. Pendant ce temps là mon frère s'était mit de coté avec un nouveau-né qu'il avait placé derrière lui, apparemment il avait rencontré sa compagne.

_**« Victoria : Riley que fais tu avec elle ? »**_

_**« Riley : oh pauvre Victoria tu crois vraiment que je suis ton compagnon et qu'en plus je vais t'aider à tuer ma propre sœur ? »**_

_**« Victoria : bien sur que tu es mon compagnon. De quoi parles-tu ? Qui est ta sœur ? »**_

C'était mon signal pour me faire connaître, Jasper était très réticent à me laisser aller c'est pour cette raison qu'il tenait fermement le bas de mon t-shirt pour que je n'aille pas très loin de lui. Je m'avançais de quelques pas et fit connaitre ma présence de Victoria en toussotant légèrement, ce qui retint son attention car elle se retourna mais ne semblait pas me reconnaitre d'un iota.

_**« Moi : salut Victoria, j'espère que je t'ai manqué ? »**_

Elle me regarda abasourdi en se demandant d'où elle pouvait m'avoir déjà vu et comment se pouvait il que je connaissais son nom.

_**« Victoria : qui es tu ? Je t'ai déjà rencontré quelque part ? »**_

_**« Moi : oui tu m'as déjà rencontré, tu m'as rencontré quand j'étais encore humaine, ton compagnon était auprès de mon sang. »**_

Je vis dans son visage de la reconnaissance, elle poussa un fort grognement provenant du plus profond de sa poitrine, il était féroce.

Je voyais du coin de mon œil la compagne de Riley qui avait peur c'est pour cette raison que l'enveloppait de mon bouclier mental et physique ainsi elle ne sera pas blesser au cas où.

_**« Moi : pour répondre à la question que tu as posé à ce jeune homme du nom de Riley, à savoir qui est sa sœur ? Je peux te répondre parce que ça sœur et bien c'est….moi. Je suis la sœur jumelle de Riley ici présent. »**_

_**« Victoria : dans ce cas je vais devoir aussi le tuer comme je l'ai fait pour ta mère, son mari et ton père… »**_

Sur cette remarque j'éclatais de rire tout en déposant mes boucliers sur mon frère.

_**« Moi : tu vois mon père n'est pas mort, loin de là. Regarde sur mon coté ! »**_

Elle fit comme je lui demandai et se raidit en voyant mon père plus en être humain, non mais en vampire. Ce n'était pas la seule chose pour laquelle elle se raidit, aux cotés de mon père était Aro Volturi. C'était bien connu que les trois rois des vampires étaient redoutés par tout le monde avec mon dieu de la guerre.

Je vis sur le visage de la femelle hispanique un sourire amère et sadique apparaitre quand elle s'aperçue que Jasper, Peter et Charlotte étaient présents.

_**« … : Bonjour mi amor. »**_

Je ne laissais pas mon compagnon répondre car je le fis immédiatement à sa place, il ne fallait pas toucher ce qui était le mien. Oui je sais que j'étais très possessif mais je savais qu'il adorait ça.

_**« Moi : ne l'appelle pas comme ça salope ou je te fais avaler ta langue de vipère… »**_

_**« … : qui es tu toi ? »**_

Pour dire que j'étais béat en lui répondant était un euphémisme.

_**« Moi : oh j'ai oublié de me présenter puta, je m'appelle Bella et je suis la compagne du major Jasper Whitlock. »**_

Je pouvais voir dans son visage qu'elle était dans une rage folle c'est pour cette raison que Jasper était si tendu à mes cotés, il sentait ce qu'elle ressentait et ce n'était pas que du bonheur.

_**« … : il est à moi ! »**_

_**« Major : oh non Maria je ne suis pas à toi, j'appartiens à ma compagne, mon âme sœur et personne d'autre… »**_

Sur ce elle signala le signal que le combat débutait sans le savoir car elle se précipitait vers moi mais je la fis voler à travers le coté opposé de la clairière avec l'élément de l'air. Je vis que Jasper voulait aller après elle mais je lui barrais le chemin avec un regard meurtrier sur mon visage.

_**« Moi : oh non major, je ne le crois pas. Cette salope manipulatrice est à moi ! Vas plutôt aider mon père et Esmé avec Victoria pendant que les autres s'occupent des nouveau-né. »**_

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent avec les mots et le ton que j'avais employé et ce n'était certainement pas de la colère.

_**« Moi : pas le temps major, tu joueras plus tard quand tout sera terminé maintenant vas! »**_

Un gémissement de plaisir sorti de ses lèvres à mon commandement. Apparemment il aimait que je lui commande… bon à savoir pour plus tard.

_**« Major : oui m'dame. »**_

Et il partit afin d'aider mon père et Esmé afin de mettre l'existence de Victoria à néant surtout depuis qu'elle avait le don de l'évasion.

Je me retournais afin de regarder droit dans les yeux de celle qui avait fait vivre un enfer à mon compagnon mais aussi à mon frère et ma sœur.

_**« Moi : tu as plutôt du culot de te montrer ici tu sais ça ? »**_

Elle ne me répondit pas mais au lieu de cela elle se précipita une nouvelle fois vers moi, cela étant dit elle fut arrêter par un mur de feu. Apparemment elle n'avait pas envie de parler. C'est très bien pour moi aussi.

Je voyais du coin de mon œil, dans ma vision périphérique que les autres vampires avaient pratiquement finit les nouveau-nés, il ne restait que Victoria et Maria. Selon mon point de vue je pourrais dire que Victoria n'en avait pour plus très longtemps, oui en effet c'était ses derniers instants sur cette terre. Mon compagnon, ma deuxième mère, mon père et la compagne de mon frère s'était mit en même temps pour l'achever. D'où je me trouvais je pouvais entendre ses cris de douleur. Ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, regarder les personnes à qui tu tiens le plus mourir devant tes yeux et en ne pouvant rien faire c'était la pire chose que tu pouvais vivre.

Non seulement Esmé était en train de me venger mais elle vengeait aussi l'amour de sa vie, son compagnon d'âme, mon père.

Le pire à regarder c'était mon compagnon, je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il devait toucher cette psychopathe, je me battais au fond de mon âme afin de ne pas courir à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous et arracher cette putain de l'emprise de mon homme.

Un grognement me sortit de ma torpeur, je regardais dans la direction de cette chienne qui avait causé tant de douleur à ma famille de venin, mon grand frère et ma sœur ainsi que ma meilleure amie et mon âme, mon cow-boy texan. Je fis baisser le mur de feu, je pouvais sentir les regards sur nous mais j'étais trop concentrer pour même avoir un avis.

_**« Maria : alors c'est toi le nouvel animal de compagnie de mon major ? »**_

_**« Moi : ton major ? De un je ne suis pas l'animal de compagnie de Jasper et de deux il n'est pas ton major parce qu'il ne t'appartient pas s'il devait appartenir à une personne ici je dirais que ça serait plutôt moi, puta. »**_

Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle n'était certainement pas heureuse avec ce que je lui disais, ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle ne supportait pas d'entendre la vérité.

Je ne lui laissais guère le temps et fit apparaitre une tempête avec des éclairs. Le vent tourbillonnait autour de la clairière, je fis en sorte de lui envoyé des boules d'électricité qui la percutais de plein fouet, je pouvais entendre ses cris de douleurs mais cela n'était rien à ce que j'avais prévu pour elle, pour lui faire payer. Je fis une pose de quelques secondes et lui envoya des petites boules de feu qu'elle essaya d'éviter mais certaines réussirent à la toucher. On pouvait distinguer les endroits où elle avait été frappée par celles-ci. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement je ne voulais pas pousser les choses plus vite, je voulais que cela soit très douloureux. Elle s'apprêtait à m'attaquer à nouveau car elle se mit en position accroupit. J'imitais donc sa position, cette fois je n'allais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs mais avant ça je devais m'occuper à ce que personne ne se mêle à ce combat, c'était le mien.

Je regardais aux alentours pour atterrir mon regard sur Peter et Emmett quand il croisa mon regard il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, retenir Jasper avec l'aide de mon grand frère des ours. Je pouvais déceler dans son regard de la crainte et de la peur pour moi et ma sécurité mais je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer.

Je regardais autour de moi une dernière fois pour les personnes que j'aimais le plus, mes loups, Paul, quand il vit mon sourire triste je le vis trembler, il avait comprit l'enjeu de ce combat, il fit quelques pas en avant mais fit bientôt retenu par Sam et Seth. Seth mon petit frère avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de courir vers lui et le serrer dans mes bras pour le consoler et le rassurer mais je ne pouvais pas. J'articulais pour lui les mots : je t'aime petit frère prend soin de Paul. Je regardais à coté des loups pour voir le clan des sorciers et sorcières, Ben et Angela était enlacer l'un à l'autre pour la vie chère, ils avaient peur pour moi. Je leur fis également un sourire pour les rassurer. Enfin je me retournais pour voir tout les vampires, les Cullen, les Volturi, les Denali et d'autres. Mon regard tomba sur Peter et Emmett qui retenait mon compagnon. Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Emmett, ils étaient si triste, je voulais tellement les fermés et les rouvrir et voir des yeux remplis de bonheur et d'amour comme à son habitude. Je regardais les yeux de mon ours de frère et lui fit un sourire, qu'il retourna, je suis sur que s'il pouvait pleurer il le ferait à cet instant. Je lui articulai aussi les mots : tout est pardonné grand frère des ours, si je ne survie pas prends soin de Jasper et de Rosalie pour moi. En réponse il hocha la tête.

Je regardais mon compagnon et lui chuchotait : _**« Je t'aime »**_

Cela dit je me retournais et leva les mains, Ben savait ce que j'allais faire, fit reculer les personnes présents dans la clairière, ils avaient tous un air interrogateur sur leur visage mais quand ils virent une barrière de feu apparaitre autour de Maria et de moi ils comprirent tous ce qu'il se passait. C'était un combat à mort. Soit il y aura une seul survivante dans cette bataille ou bien pas du tout. Un dernier coup d'œil en direction de mon père, une seule larme de sang s'écoulant de mon œil. Une dernière parole par le lien mental que je partageais avec mon frère :

_**« Riley : ne meure pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi… »**_

_**« Bella : je ne te promets rien mon frère, prend soin de toi et de ta compagne, si quelque chose devait arriver dit à papa et Esmé que je les aime, ainsi que Jasper. Je t'aime… »**_

Je pouvais voir à la tête d'Edward qu'il avait tout vu dans l'esprit de mon frère. Il me fit un sourire triste.

Que le combat commence.

Maria se précipita vers moi mais au dernier moment je l'attrapais au vol et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui la fit voler à l'autre bout du terrain et la fit percuter quelques arbres. Pour dire qu'elle était abasourdie était un euphémisme…

Un rire m'échappa mais fit vite interrompue quand je sentie une douleur à ma joue, cette sale chienne m'avais frappé, je pouvais entendre de l'autre côté de la barrière de feu un grognement primal et possessif : Jasper.

_**« Jasper : lâcher moi mais putain lâcher moi ! Je vais la tuer et la déchirer pour avoir mit un seul doigt sur ma compagne. »**_

_**« Emmett : désolé bro, les ordres de Bell's pas les miens… »**_

Mes yeux étaient meurtriers et furieux quand je tournais légèrement ma tête pour regarder Maria. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je la pris par le coup, la souleva du sol, ses pieds pendaient dans l'air et la plaqua férocement au sol, par la force de ce geste, on pouvait voir un cratère à l'endroit où je l'avais fracassé dans le sol. En se relevant elle me balança à l'autre bout du terrain mais moi étant moi je me précipitai avec ma vitesse vampirique vers elle, elle n'eut pas la chance de me voir venir (car quand je poussais ma vitesse, je pouvais aller encore plus vite qu'Edward). Je lui arrachais les deux bras, je pouvais entendre sa douleur par ses cris mais pour moi c'était de la véritable musique à mes oreilles.

_**« Moi : ça c'est pour toutes les personnes que tu as torturés et tués pour ton plaisir malade. »**_

Je me repositionnais dans ma position accroupie et l'encercla, tel un animal qui chassait sa proie. Elle imita ma position et fit la même chose que moi. Maintenant c'était à savoir qui de elle ou de moi allait frapper la première. Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait à comment elle pouvait me frapper sans ses bras. Elle essaya de me mordre mais je l'esquivais juste à temps à quelques reprises, finalement après quelques minutes à nous encerclés, je fis le premier pas et la tira par les cheveux et la projeta vers les arbres à l'opposé où je me trouvais, il aurait suffit d'un mètre pour que Maria soit totalement carbonisée par la barrière de feu qui se tenait toujours debout.

Elle avait peur, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, elle était terrifier. Il ne fallait pas être médium ou empathie pour voir qu'elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper de ce combat, elle cherchait un moyen de contourner la barrière de feu que j'avais mise en place mais pas de chance pour elle, la barrière nous encerclait et traversait le terrain.

Elle me regardait en souriant puis un instant plus tard, elle me propulsa pour que je touche la barrière de feu mais ce qu'elle et les autres ignoraient sauf Benjamin c'est que le feu ne pouvait rien me faire. Je voyais qu'elle était en train de jubiler car elle croyait qu'elle avait gagné en mettant fin à mon existence, quelle naïve qu'elle était. Je fis donc mon apparition en souriant béatement.

Elle était bouche bée, je me précipitais vers elle et quand je me trouve face à cette garce je lui arrachais ses jambes et entendis un boum du à son corps qui tomba sur le sol. Je la mordis sur son torse et près de son coup, elle hurlait de douleur. La chose la plus douloureuse pour un vampire était de se faire mordre par un autre et qu'il laisse dans sa morsure du venin.

_**« Moi : cela c'était pour mon frère, Peter et sa compagne, Charlotte qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie. »**_

_**« Moi : je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu souhaite ne jamais être né n'est ce pas ? J'aurais laissé mon compagnon mettre fin à ton existence mais je ne veux pas qu'il te touche, j'aurais l'impression qu'il a attrapé une maladie transmissible. »**_

J'en avais marre de ses cris et donc c'est comme ça que je lui arrachais la tête afin de mettre fin à son existence. Je regardais son corps en lambeaux avec un sourire sadique. Lentement je brulais pièce par pièce, les morceaux détachés de son corps avec l'aide de mon pouvoir. Arrivé à sa tête je lui crachais de mon venin au visage, lui lança une grande dose d'électricité et enfin alluma le feu par ses cheveux. Lentement je fis descendre la barrière de feu. On pouvait entendre ses cris à des kilomètres. Bientôt il ne restait que des cendres de cette femme qui avait fait tant de mal, à tant de monde. Soudain je sentis une paire de bras fort encerclé ma taille et je savais à qui ces bras appartenaient : mon cow-boy, mon Jasper. Je me retournais dans ses bras pour que je puisse être face à face avec celui qui était mon âme sœur et mon avenir. Je le regardais avec tendresse et soulagement. Je me penchais afin de lui donner un doux baisé mais passionné. Nous appartenions ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi pour l'instant, c'est sur il y aurait d'autres embuches sur notre chemin mais ensemble on passera à travers tout cela, tant qu'on était ensemble rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

L'amour est toujours plus fort que tout et dire que mon bonheur à commencé avec mon idée d'écrire un livre. Je remercie tout les cieux pour m'avoir guidé vers mon destin et l'amour vrai.

*** FIN ***


End file.
